Love the Way You Lie
by Brainchild98
Summary: My first Songfic, Love the way you lie Percy and Alex style! Enjoy and review!*Warning langue and abuse by both sides*
1. Chapter 1

**Alright this is my first songfic, basically while Percy and Alex are still at CHB. Angst, harsh words and complication? What does that add to? Alex and Percy(:**

* * *

><p><em>Just gonna stand there <em>

_And watch me burn that's alright because_

_ I like the way it hurts just gonna stand there _

_And hear me cry that's alright _

_Because i love the way you lie _

_I love the way you lie_

The young woman with magenta highlights in her hair laid pressed against her boyfriend, in a white shirt and underwear, with his arm wrapped lazily around her waist. Typical, you would think for this couple, just teenagers in love, but no far more than that. He had crawled into bed later than her, after she had fallen asleep. That made her question him, mentally of course.

Her silver eyes fluttered open to the sun peaking in through the windows of the cabin. She smiled slightly, enjoying being close to him. She looked down at his hand that was gripping hers, what had made her skin crawl what was written on it with pen.

**Bethany**

**555-0936**

Again this had happen, she ripped away from arms and he leaned back squinting his eyes at the angry girl who stared down at him.

"What is this time?" his voice held annoyance

"I can't believe you," her voice was barely above a whisper

He sat up, and tried to reach for her. Her eyes glowed with anger, _how dare he? _She screamed in her head.

"You fucking cheater!" she lunged at him, getting on top of him and clawing at him.

He grabbed her arm, flipped her over so she was under him. They struggled against each other, her nails dug in his skin and said things he didn't mean. Things that he would never mean. She spat him, he growled at him and he slammed her against the bed, so she was on her back now. She continued to claw at him, trying to get her hits in as he struggled to grab her hands. His blue eyes flashed with anger, as he pinned her under him. She stared at him, seeming as if she were defeated. Little did he know, that she, the person she was, was never defeated. He got off her, going to the bathroom, her eyes fell on her Black Army War messanger bag.

She was done.

She got off the bed and started stuffing her tossed clothes that laid all over the room into her bag. She pulled on a pair of shorts and tied her combat boots, she was done with this.

She and her baby deserved more.

He walked out of the bathroom to see her shoving clothes in her bag, he felt panic and anger fill in him again.

"Where you going?"

"I'm leaving you," she snapped walking across the cabin to the door.

He stormed toward her, he ripped the bag out of her hands and threw across the room. "No you're not,"

She let out a scream and she pushed him. He made a move to fight, she pushed him and he pushed her. She punched him, knowing that didn't effect him because of his achilles curse, he still felt the pain though, the slightest bit. He grabbed her arms roughly. Her ebony hair whipping in her face as she was pushed against the wall. He held her wrist above her head, and his face inches from hers.

"Don't you ever fucking do that again, you hear me?" he hissed lowly, she was definite. She wouldn't listen to him and he knew that. He wanted to seem intimidating to the werewolf.

"I fucking hate you," she spat as he towered over her. He didn't give a shit and she knew that.

Ever loved some one where you couldn't breath? This was there relationship.

"I hate you too,"

His lips smashed against hers, she responsed eagerly and he let out a small hiss as he slipped his knee between her legs. Their tongues danced as he let go of her wrist and they fisted his hair as the kiss heated. She pulled away and pushed him away from him, this time she pushed him toward the wall and she grabbed his face and open mouth kissed him eagerly and fiercely. He gripped her waist to bruising point. Pain shot through her, she ignored it.

She realized what she was doing.

She pulled away from him, there was no understanding with this relationship between them. Their friends thought they were crazy to love each other. That never stopped them. Their parents hated each other, that didn't stop them. Now this is what it has become.

They loved each other too fucking much.

She ran across the cabin outside to the pier, she sat there getting lost in the events that had happen this week.

_She hated how the blond girl clung to him, she watched him as if he were prey and she wanted to kill the bastard and the girl on the spot. She was angry how he had claimed that he was going to get them drinks, and ended up getting flirted with from a blond slut. She ran her fingers through her long black hair, she didn't say anything. She just watched. _

_He meant the world to her, but was it the same with him?_

_She wanted him to be jealous, he did this to her every time they went out to a club or a bar. Her eyes scanned the bar and saw a handsome man. Easy target. She decided to give it a shot, though she still felt slightest bit of guilt of what she was about to do infront of the man she loved and she looked back him and the blond slut, she knew this would get his attention. She did her usual sexy strut, making her way to him. _

_She could feel his eyes on her, she smirked at the feeling and she took a seat next to the handsome man. She gave him a seductive smiled and he looked shocked. She felt her ego boost. She knew she was sexy, she knew she still had a figure that made guys drool, even though she was a month pregnant. _

_"Hey, there."_

_"H-h-hi," Well this man had a british accent. How fucking ironic, she thought bitterly._

_"What's your name?"_

_"Nile,"_

_"Well, Nile, it's a real pleasure to meet you." _

_"Yes, yes it is." He gave the girl a once over "God damn you're sexy."_

_She smirked "Well, you are too, baby."_

_She felt his eyes burning in her back. Another boost to her ego. she was getting him jealous. Her goal. _

_Nile was about to say something to her, then suddenly a fist came in contact with his face. Alex let out a fustrated groan, and she knew better than getting between him and a another guy fighting. Especially when it was over her. She watched him punch Nile over and over again. It scared her to see him like this, but she should be used to it by now._

_"Fuck!" She cried out in anger, slamming her hands on the bar. _

_The bar tender pulled him off of Nile and slammed him against the bar next to her. _

_"You ever show your faces around here, I'll call the police, got it?"_

_He nodded, yet she didn't. She walked away from them. _

_That was what she was used to doing. Running away from a problem._

_"Why the fuck did you do that?" He gripped her arm pulling her next him._

_"Why the fuck do you have to flirt with every girl you see?" she hissed at him, ripping her arm away from his grip._

Nothing has changed since, hugging her knees to her chest, she stared up at the sky. Tears forming in her eyes.

_"I just said I'm fucking leaving you,"_

_"No,"_

_"Yes I am!" she screamed_

_He grabbed her arm and she turned around shoving him away. She growled at him and she crouched down on the floor to gather her books off of the coffee table as he sat down on the couch. He tried to touch her, but she stood to her feet shoving him away. _

_"I said stop!" she snarled_

_"You are fight over such stupid ass stuff,"_

_"Leave me alone!" She snarled and got up. _

_He followed her, she rushed toward the bathroom as he quicken his paced. She slammed the door in his face as his fist pounded on it, angrily. She crawled toward her bag and took out a cigarette and a lighter. She needed to calm herself. She stuck the cigarette between her lips and flicked the lighter on. She stared at the fire. _

_Amazed _

_Consumed_

_The fire was what brought her close to her mother. She watched the fire as she flicked it on and off. _

_It would calm her._

_She stared it, focused on it. Ignoring the pounds on the door and pleas and apologies. She stared at the fire._

_That's what held them together._

_Their firey passion for each other. _

Maybe their relationship wasn't as crazy as it seemed. She heard footsteps from behind her and she turned her head to see him waking toward her. He crouched down to her level and held out the teddy bear they were going to give to their daughter. She took it as he kissed her forehead, mumbling a sorry as he walked away.

He was her hero and she was his herione

Everyone knew it.

He punched the mirror, from staring at it. He hated the reflection. He had a split lip, and nail marks on his bare chest. He hated the new hm. Everyone who cared for him blamed her. But they didn't know her, like he knew her. They didn't know that she was scared of thunder storms or how naturally strong she was. No one knew that, but him. He knew things about her, that he thought she didn't even know.

He held up a piece of the mirror and saw her in the reflection, leaning against the door.

"Next time I'll aim fist at the wall," he said

She let out a fustrated cry "Next time? There will not be a next time!"

"I'm so sorry, baby."

She shook her head, and walked away from him.

They both were tired of the games, but they both had to much pride to admit it. He walked out of the bathroom and walked toward the bunk bed the one they squeezed in together in. She was sitting there holding in tears. They had that warm fuzzy feeling every time they spoke to each other. Now they were getting so fucking sick of looking at each other. They swore they would never hurt each other. Now they are in each other's face. Vemon spewing out of their words. She was too blinded by love to realize this needed to stop.

He had noticed she had bruises on her arms and shoulders, a split lip like him.

He sat down next to her.

"I'm so fucking sorry."

"I am too," she cried out, throughing her arms around him.

"I love you,"

"I love you too,"

Same pattern and routine of Alex Garcia and Percy Jackson.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? I know Percy is OC, but oh well. I hope I did good. Should I upgrade this into a story instead of a oneshot? <strong>

**REVIEW!**

**xoxox BC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well hi, again. I hope you want to read this again; I am changing the rating to M.. I didn't think it was bad, plus it had no lemons or anything. So yeah, no big deal. But M for langue. Thank you for the reviews! It's nice to know I have fans haha. So this is probably going to turn into a two shot or a full on story... I don't know yet. Though you should read it! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p>Now there's gravel in our voices<br>Glass is shattered from the fight  
>In this tug of war, you'll always win<br>Even when I'm right  
>'Cause you feed me fables from your hand<br>With violent words and empty threats  
>And it's sick that all these battles<br>_Are what keeps me satisfied_

Alex through another punch, trying her best to fight against him and Percy pushed her against the wall. Now she stood against the wall and the hard body of the young man, her silver eyes stared at into his blue ones. He made a move to punch her, she squeezed her eyes shut, and they opened when he punched the dry wall of the cabin. She pushed him off her, and got on top of him, clawing at his face and slapping him. He struggled to grab her arms, and he shook her hard, and she spat him.

"I hate you!" she growled through her teeth.

"Shut the fuck up and listen to me!"

"You said she was my child! Not your's!"

She ripped her arms away from him, and slapped him hard, leaving a red mark and a scratch on his face.

He slapped her back, and they got back into a fight. A pyschical fight this time. Most of the times it was violent words, or empty threats.

No one ever left.

Because they were too blinded by love.

They loved the way they lied.

She grabbed his dark hair, and pulled on it as he pinned her under him. She bucked and sqruimed under him, she pulled his head back. He ripped her hand away from him, and snarled. Their faces inches from each other, her breath had hitched; but thruth be told this turned her on.

"I fucking love you," he said huskily and trailed his lips on her neck

She let out gasp as he bit her neck. "I love you too,"

"Say it again,"

"I love you so much!" she cried out

She pushed him off of her, and stared down at the young man who was propped up by his elbows. She smirked "But you don't fucking control me,"

She walked away from him and grabbed her bag off the floor. She swayed her hips as she walked back to the bedroom. She set it on the bed and he pick up and threw it across the room. She noticed him coming after her, she rushed toward the bathroom, struggling to close the door with him on the other side. Alex slammed the door, locking it, her silver eyes filled with tears and she stumbled backwards until she hit the wall.

She slid down it, crying silently into her hands.

"This is has to stop," she whispered to her self.

But it would never stop.

She would say she would leave, but the longest time she has left was for two weeks. She remember the fight went down.

***FLASHBACK***

_"You cheated on me!" She cried out pushing him hard_

_"I did not, Alex!"_

_"That's all you do! You flirt around and I'm not surprised if you're screwing around!" _

_"Baby, look I'm not. She came on to me!"_

_"Fuck that," She grabbed her clothes and stuffed it into her messenger bag._

_She had always had trust issues, but this put her over the top._

_"What the hell are you doing!"_

_"Leaving you!"_

_"No, you're not," he grabbed her arm and turning her toward him. _

_"Yes I am," She said, ripping her arm away from him and walked away from him. _

_"Baby, please." _

_"Stop it,"_

_"Please, Alex."_

_Without a word she walked out of the cabin, with tears slipping down her cheeks. She walked away from the Poseidon cabin, and slung her bag over her shoulder. She tried to push him to the back of her mind. That never worked did it? _

_She had staid at the Demeter Cabin with Elli, she was the only personw who understood their relationship and Alex grew closer to Elli, but she went back to Percy, because she loved him. And the thing was she didn't know. She knew that Percy would be a great father and she loved him like he was the last person on earth. She couldn't understand why they did this to each other_.

***END OF FLASHBACK***

She was just as bad him,

she was more mean than him,

she had the shortest temper he had ever seen.

Though Percy loved her so much.

She didn't understand why they hated and loved each other so much. Alex ran from her problems, and she thought about how she loved him so much, then how they punch, claw and pull each other's hair. She heard pounding on the door, then he kicked the door open. She looked up at him, tears still welded in her eyes and Percy sat in front of her and he stared at her. She gave him the coldest stare she could process through her face.

"When I'm with you I'm in my fucking mind, without you I'm out of it." He said

"You feed me fables from your hand,"

"I love you too fucking much to lose you,"

Percy would go to the mess hall with two black eyes, while Alex would go to Elli with a bruises. They always apologized to each other, they always made each other feel good after. Hell, the make up sex was great, but Alex would never admit that the trouble they had, made her satisfied. It was so sick that all these battles made her so satisfied. Alex didn't listen to anyone who came in her way about Percy and herself. She would sanp them right back in their place.

"I love you too," she moved herself onto his lap, resting her head on his lap. Not knowing what else to do, she listened to his heart beat, as he kissed her head.

He had a black eye and scratches on his arms and face, and she had a bruise on her cheek, and bruises on her arms.

Their love was crazy, they were crazy, but they refused counselling. A destructive path they were on, but two psychopaths but they know that no matter how many knives they put in each other's backs  
>that they'll have each other's backs, 'cause they're that lucky together. She didn't need him to apologize, because she knew he was had a apology already.<p>

They needed each other

Like how they needed air.

Alex wanted him, and she needed him and he was there to help her.

It was a thin line between love and hate

* * *

><p><strong>Well, yeah like I said Alex is OOC and Percy OOC. Listening to Love the Way You Lie part two. Love it and love Rihanna's voice. Please, review, pleaseee!<strong>

**I haven't gotten any good reviews lately, please please review!**

**xoxox BC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for your reviews! I hope there is more to come! :) Anyways I am done with Scribbled In Ink, because I'm starting this one(: So please read my fans! Enjoy this!**

* * *

><p>High of a love<br>Drunk from the hate  
>It's like I'm huffin' paint<br>And I love it the more that I suffer  
>I suffocate<br>And right before I'm about to drown  
>She resuscitates me<br>She fucking hates me  
>And I love it<p>

Percy walked inside the Mess Hall with a black eye and a split lip, people stared at him, whispering. He knew what they were saying. How could he stay with her? Why is he with her, he can do so much better? That's the thing he wasn't better than her. He wasn't stronger than her either. Alex was everything he needed. He noticed Grover staring at him with his arms crossed.

"What?" Percy snapped

"You should dump her ass,"

"What the hell is wrong with you!" Percy growled through his teeth, "I don't fucking get into you and Junitper's relationship, so leave Alex out of this!"

"The whole camp can you and her fight, the crashing, the screaming and yelling. You think we're naïve? We're not, Percy. She's a bitch with trust issues and you are too good for her."

He got in his face "If you ever call her that again, I'll make sure you are crippled."

The Percy people at Camp Half Blood knew, was different now. He had grown up. His loyality was the same, but everything about him was different. He was in love and He and Alex had each other's back, no matter how many knifes they stab into each other's back.

IT was them against the world.

"Percy," He heard Elli's voice from behind him.

He turned around and saw her. She was the only one who understood that their relationship wasn't as crazy as it seemed. That they loved each other to death and would take a bullet for each other, no one else would understand that. Elli stood in a pair of stone washed skinny jeans, black converse and another shirt she had borrowed from Alex. He knew Alex didn't wear that much jeans or pants anymore, it was either dresses or shorts. See, he knew that about the one he loved.

"You guys got into it again," Elli said as they sat down at the Poseidon table.

"Yes," was all he said

"Where is she?"

"Somewhere playing with her fire power,"

"How bad was it yesterday?"

He had told Elli that Alex would use her fire power to calm herself, or make herself closer to her mother. Make her feel safe. Elli knew that Alex would probably be off sitting somewhere staring at her hands as the flames came up from her palms.

"I can't tell you want it really is, but I'll tell you,"

_Alex's eyes squeezed shut as she heard the glass shatter from Percy punching the mirror in the room, she opened her eyes and slapped him hard. _

_"You fucking idiot!" She yelled "You don't see that Annabeth wants you!"_

_He grabbed her wrist, roughly, bringing her closer to him and he shook her hard "She doesn't want me, she wants you to think that."_

_She spat at him and kneed him in groin, he double over in pain, then looked up at her with angry blue eyes. She turned around to walk away from him; he quickly retained himself and pulled her back by her hair. She let out a hiss of pain, and grabbed her head. She punched him in the face without looking at him, he held his eye as she freed herself from his grip and glared at him. _

_He kicked her leg, causing her to fall and he pinned her under him. She bit his lip hard, they both felt the blood drop from his mouth and he head butted her. She let out a cry of pain. He recoiled at this. He hated when she did that, because it meant he went too far. She kneed him in the stomach and rolled over, so she was straddling his waist. _

_"You asshole!" She growled_

_"And you're a bitch," he said causally, _

_She slapped him again, then he grabbed her wrist to bruising point and she let out a snarl. She tried clawing at his face, of course that didn't work with him holding onto her wrist. _

_She spat at him, and he let go of her, and she got up, stumbling. He got up too, pinning her against the wall, aiming his fist at the dry wall. She stared up at him frighten by the fact he had punched next her head, he stared down at her and crashed his lips onto hers. She moaned and wrapped her legs around his waist. She fisted his dark hair as he ran his hands up her shirt. _

_This is how it always was. _

"So she hit you pretty hard,"

He nodded

"Well, you know that Alex loves you, and she knows that you love her."

Elli pushed her bangs out of her face, "You guys were the perfect couple, what happen?"

He shrugged "Nothing, we grew up. We are going to be parents."

"Well, do you think the baby will be in a stable environment?"

"People change, Elizabeth."

She looked down and nodded "Well, promise me that you won't hurt the baby," she held out her pinky "Pinky promise me," she gave him a childish smile, as if they were still in grade school.

He nodded and wrapped his pinky around hers "I promise,"

"What you guys going to name the baby?"

"Elena Marie Jackson."

"That's beautiful," she smiled "Speaking of beautiful, here comes the beautiful disaster."

He knew who she was talking about, he turned his head and winched when he saw the damage on Alex's face. A black eye, a bruise on her cheek, a small cut on her forehead and a split lip. He silently prayed to Minerva and Poseidon that they wouldn't punish him for this.

"Hey guys," she sat on Percy's lap and he wrapped his arms around her waist protectively.

"Hey, I should get going, bye guys!"

"Bye, Elli." Alex had a questioning tone. As Elli left, Alex turned and kissed his cheek.

"We are going to talk about what happen last night?"

She shook her head.

"Why the hell not?" he snapped

She ripped herself away from him and glared down at him "No, you know exactly how I feel, so there is no need to talk about anything."

"And I want to talk about you telling me I'm fucking around with Annabeth!" his voice level rose.

People looked at them.

"It's a simple answer! But you won't answer it!" Alex yelled

"Well, I don't fucking have to! It's an easy answer!" I yelled back

"Not when she is fawning over you like you're a piece of meat!"

"If you would stop being so fucking dramatic, then I wouldn't flirt with her."

Tears welded in her eyes. He knew he went too far. She walked away from him, he chased after her.

It's so insane, because when it's going good. It's going great. He's Superman with the wind at his back she's Lois Lane. But when it's bad. It's awful. He feels so ashamed. She sat on a picnic table, legs in Indian style and her palms open letting a little flame appear. She stared down at it as if it were the most amazing thing she had ever seen.

"Alex,"

She pressed her palms together, and the flame disappeared. She looked up at him, with glowing silver eyes. He stared back at her.

* * *

><p><strong>Well please review! PLEASE!<strong>

**Xoxox BC**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright so I started my community Percy and Alex stories(: Please feel free to join and write stories of them or what happen in the gaps of The Deepest Cut, Scribbled in Ink or Love the Way You Lie. I'd love to see some stories of them! :D To Insanity is My Second Name, this chapter is dedicated to you for being the first member of my community and writing such lovely reviews! Thank you very much!**

* * *

><p><em>It's the rage that took over. <em>

_It controls you both_

_So they say its best_

_To go your separate ways_

_Guess that they don't know ya_

_Cause today_

_That was yesterday_

_Yesterday is over_

_It's a different day_

_Sound like broken records_

_Playing' over_

_But you promised her_

_Next time you'll show restraint_

Percy sat there on the edge of his bed, elbows on his knees and his head in hands. Alex sat in the bathroom with the door locked, leaning against it, on the floor; her hand still on locked doorknob. They both thought about Percy's promise to her.

Next time he'd show restraint.

They both were in tears; Percy wasn't one to cry over anything, though. If he was crying, he knew he had done something so terrible it broke his heart. He thought about how cut knuckle and the bruise forming on Alex's cheek. He shook his head and thought of how stupid the fight was.

He blamed it all on Jake Hesh.

Never had he hated someone so fiercely since he had defeated Kronos.

He had a black eye also, it's not like Alex let him get away with punching him. She wouldn't. She had promised herself that if a man ever hit her, she would seek revenge. No matter who it was.

The Camp had witnessed what had happen. He couldn't get it out of his head what happen.

_He sat there with a beer in his hand, on one of the benches, Apollo to his side. Elli was with Alex were playing pool. He stared at her, noting how good she looked in that mini red dress, of course she had to be dark so she had a black jean jacket on and black combat boots. _

_Of course it was those boots._

_Alex looked at him, giving him her signature smirked and winked, they hadn't done any damage to each other in days. So they're faces were back to normal. Her sharp silver eyes glowed within her stark features. They didn't say I hate you or hit each other in days. Not since he witnessed her having a nightmare about him hitting her._

_People thought they were in love again_

_They didn't know Percy and Alex never stopped loving each other. _

_Alex stood straight when Jake Hesh, a son of Athena, walked up to the werewolf. He was a good looking kid, blonde tousled hair and grey eyes. A typical Athena child. But it was the way he was looking at Alex that made him alert. His blue eyes darken, Apollo noticed his alertness._

_"Percy, chill man, he could be just talking to her."_

_"I highly doubt that douche is just talking to her."_

_Apollo sighed_

_Alex was the only that could calm him down. He knew that, everyone knew that these past months. No one got in the way when Percy was angry, only Alex did and she did it with pride._

_He watched as Alex smiled, and Jake stroked her arm. His blood boiled. How dare Alex let him touch her like that? Thoughts raced in his mind as he glared at them Nothing was more painful than watching this. But maybe he should ask Alex about that. He took that back as soon as he remembers what Alex had been through as a child and last year. Considering she was abused, molested a victim of child pornography and raped multiple times then fall into Psychotic depression. Maybe there were more things that were painful. He mentally winced._

_Then what made him finally snap was when Jake wrapped his arm around Alex's waist and kissed her cheek. He noted that she had disgust over her face, but he had forgotten about that. _

_"Shit," he heard Apollo say _

_He got up and stormed over to Jake; he punched him harder than needed. Blood rushed from Jake's nose as he let out a yelp. Alex moved away from them, frighten by this display of rage,_

_Percy was on top of him, punching him over and over again. _

_"Fuck!" Alex yelled_

_She moved closer to them and yelled at Percy. "Percy, stop!" she yelled at him over and over again._

_Finally when he heard her voice, the red he saw was gone. He got off of Jake, who Alex thought was unconscious. She pushed him._

_"You could have killed him!" She screamed at him, eyes blazing a dangerous color._

_"So that would ruin your plan of fucking him, right!" he yelled back at her._

_"I didn't do anything!"_

_He knew she was right. She hadn't done anything. It was Jake that had done something._

_"Yes, you did! You were flirting with him!" he grabbed her and gave her a hard shake._

_"No, I didn't! He was flirting with me!" Alex defended herself as she ripped herself away from his grip._

_"That's completely right," sarcasm dripped in his voice._

_"And what about you! You were the one fucking Annabeth!"_

_"I didn't screw her, damn it, Alex!" He growled _

_The whole camp watched this angry argument._

_"Oh I believe you," _

_"You are probably cheating on me, anyways. Is the baby even mine? Or is it Jake's or Kyle's?"_

_She slapped him hard "Maybe it isn't your child!" _

_They both knew that was a sick lie._

_He punched her, her head swung left as he punched her in the cheek. She held her cheek as she glared at him. She punched him right in the jaw before running away from the scene._

_"That was way too far, Perce." He heard Grover say._

He was right, that was too far, now he was there sitting there on the bed. After hours of trying to get Alex out of the bathroom. He even tried kicking it, but she threaten to kill him in her wolf form. He had given up after that. He knew he went to far, but this time she didn't cry after he punched her nor did she have any sign of sadness or shock in her face.

It was anger.

They had done this before, it was like broken record. Come back they're running right back. Here they go again. It's so insane. Never had he been in a relationship like this. He was sure Alex had never been in a insane relationship like this.

What was going to happen when Elena was born?

He didn't want his daughter to witness all of this insanity.

That was it.

Insanity.

That's what drove them back together.

Life isn't a Nintendo game, but he lied again. That's why he had gotten to see her leave through the window before. Percy had guessed that's why they call it windowpane.

He heard a door open, he turned his head to see Alex walking out of the bathroom. Her hair in a curly mess, makeup smearing her cheeks and a tear stained dress. He felt his heart break right there,

"I'm so sorry,"

"You're a fucking liar,"

"I know,"

"You should," She said as she walked toward him.

She repeated herself "You're a fucking good liar."

* * *

><p><strong>Ok well that's all for now! Stay tune to for chapter five! :D I really hope some of you will join my community! It will mean so much to me to see your stories of Alex and percy! Please review this! It would mean alot!<strong>

**xoxox BC**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! This is also for Insanity is My Second Name! For Christ sake's she is the best reviewer I have ever had and I have been on this site for almost two years, yet to see reviews like theirs. Thank you very much Hun, I'm very grateful!**

* * *

><p><em>Its morning, you wake, a sunray hits your face<em>

_Smeared makeup as we lay in the wake of destruction_

_Hush baby, speak softly, tell me you're awfully sorry_

_That you pushed me into the coffee table last night_  
><em>So I can push you off me<em>

As the sun hit Alex's tear stained face, her silver eyes fluttered open to Percy's now innocent sleeping face. Her make up smeared face soften, she ran her fingers through his hair and she sat up as carefully as she could without waking him up. She looked around the cabin; she remembered it hadn't been as bad as it was last night, but now as looked around the cabin. It was far more violent than she remembered. She noticed a purplish black bruise on Percy's cheek, a scratch so close to his eye and more bruises and cuts on his bare back and chest.

She looked at her arms, and realized there was a bruise, she feared how her face looked, but somehow she told herself not to care. That never worked. She couldn't believe how evil this has gotten. She snorted at her thought, evil was not what this was.

Evil was her father.

Evil was not Percy.

Was never Percy.

Could never be Percy.

As much as the young woman wanted to believe her relationship was fine, she knew it wasn't. She knew it could never be. She simply had to go with the Gods' plan, but she didn't know how much longer she could take it. It was her fault.

The fight yesterday.

It was all her fault.

The thing was Alex admitted it with pride.

Percy never did.

Percy's eyes slowly began to open; he looked at her and winced at the memory of last night's fight. As much as he loved her, he pitied her temper.

"Percy, I'm so sorry for pushing you into the coffee table. " Alex was awfully sorry, though she was tired of saying and hearing that. She threw her arms around him, and hugged him tightly.

"Alex," was all he said when he pushed her away. He brought his lips to hers, pressing them hard against hers.

They started out slow and moved quickly to a heated make out session. She fisted his dark hair, as he kissed down her neck and bit on it. She moaned his name over and over again. He laid her on her back, laying on top of her, still supporting his weight so he didn't crush her tiny form. She wrapped her legs around his waist was his lips found their way back to her lips.

He pulled away to look at her. "Alex, say you love me,"

She stared up at him "I love you so much,"

As he undressed her, their fight from last night couldn't leave her mind. It was pushed to the front of her mind. She couldn't think of anything else.

_She watched Percy and Annabeth from the picnic table she and Elli were sitting at. Those silver eyes never left Son of Poseidon and the Daughter of Athena. Panic overwhelmed her. She worried that he would leave her and Elena for Annabeth. _

_She was jealous of Annabeth in every way, her hair was never a black and magenta curly mess- it was soft curly golden hair, her tan skin shined in the sun as Alex's was just plain olive. Her grey eyes fit her perfectly and made her look sweet. As Alex's silver eyes were sharp like a cat's eye, scaring anyone who came near her. She was skinny and had the perfect body. _

_Alex envied this girl._

_"He's just talking to her, Lexi," Elli smiled trying to calm her friend_

_"Maybe I'm being paranoid," truth be told she wished that she could believe it._

_"Anyways! When are you due?"_

_Her eyes still glued on them "Chiron hasn't told me yet,"_

_"Alex, your bruise is starting to show," Elli just wanted to distract her friend from her boyfriend and ex-girlfriend._

_Elli may understand they love each other, and cannot leave each other, but they were a self-destructive couple. Maybe they were the example of what happens when a tornado meets a volcano. _

_Alex shrugged her off "Wouldn't be the first time,"_

_"You mean you showed your bruises?"_

_Alex snorted "Fuck yeah, my dad used to beat me senseless, he let his friend beat and rape me. Peyton, my bruises have shown."_

_"Oh I'm sorry, I forgot."_

_She shrugged "No big deal." She paused as she saw Annabeth reach and rub Percy's arm. Her silver eyes glowed with anger._

_"Alex don't do-" Before Elli could even finish, Alex stormed away from the picnic table toward Percy and Annabeth._

_She pushed Percy from behind, she spat at him "You son of a bitch!"_

_Percy turned around to look at the angry young werewolf "What the fuck are you talking about now!"_

_"You are cheating on me aren't you!"_

_"No, I'm not!"_

_She let out a frustrated scream "I know you are! that fucking slut was rubbing on you!"_

_"Who are you calling a slut!" Annabeth said outraged_

_Alex whirled around to look at the tall blonde, even though Alex was petite and small looking, damn she was intimidating "Who the fuck do you think I am talking about, slut!"  
>Percy had enough; he grabbed Alex and threw her over his shoulder. Alex started kicking and screaming. He laid hands on her; he swore he would never do it again. But that didn't stick. <em>

_She loved the way he lies._

_Percy stormed to his cabin and threw her on the couch, her got on top of her and Alex raised her legs up to push him away. Enough she tried, it didn't work. It never worked._

_"Alex, I swear to the fucking Gods if you don't stop being so jealous of every girl I am seen with, you and the baby are alone."_

_Alex spat at his face "You fucking bastard! What about you! All you do is flirt around! And I can't be around a guy without you full on attacking him!"_

_"Shut the hell up, Alex!" _

_Alex pushed him off, and into the coffee table, her dark hair fell in her face as she stood up. She towered over the young man lying over the broken glass. She let out a growl._

_"Just stand there and watch me burn." _

_Percy didn't understand what that meant, but he knew it had something to do with her fire power. He got up and that's when the fight began._

Alex laid there tangled in sheets, with Percy's face nuzzled in the crook of her neck. These were the times she loved. When they both showed love, when they were hitting each other, or fighting.

She wished she could stay like this forever.

When it comes to love she was just as blinded.

She carefully got out of the bed without him waking up, she were through the drawers and found her clothing. She dressed herself in her bra and under, and then put on a white tank top then short. She looked at her face in the mirror.

Those pink lips were swollen; a dried blood laid on the bottom lip. A bruise on her cheek, as was a cut. The mess that she called hair was messed up. New bruises laid on her hips and arms. Those silver eyes had bag under them.

She couldn't recognize herself.

She pulled her tank top up above her belly and noticed the small swollen bump. She touched it and felt a kick. A small smile creeped up on those lips. That was their baby Elena. She knew this couldn't be happening with Elena around when she was born. She knew that Percy knew it too.

She looked back at Percy and sighed. She tip toed back to bed, laying back down and nuzzled her head in the croak of his neck.

She fucking hates and loves him.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's it for now! I hope you enjoyed! It was bittersweet I guess. I hope you lvoed it! Review please! <strong>

**xoxox BC**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well hi! haha I know I haven't uploaded in awhile, I have been working on Their pasts and my book that will be in stores on September 19th! :D Anyways enjoy with chapter!**

**Love the way you lie Part 6**

* * *

><p><em>Try and touch me so I can scream at you not to touch me<em>

_Run out the room and I'll follow you like a lost puppy_

_Baby, without you, I'm nothing, I'm so lost, hug me_

_Then tell me how ugly I am, but that you'll always love me_

A bruise blossoming on the side of her face, smacked right on the side of her eye and on her cheek. Pain she felt, but that didn't, because she always loved him. No matter how many knives they put in each other's back.

She's always love him.

She sat there in the side of the cabin, her eyes filled with tears as she heard a thud from her head banging against the wall as she exhaled trying her best not to cry., so she of course, tried to distract herself by thinking of how much She liked it there on the that of the cabin.

It had pictures of Percy when he was a tween and a young teenager, and then there were pictures of them together. She loved those pictures, because it reminded her that everything that has happen, there was still good times. Alex loved this specific picture of them together.

She was on his lap, and he was hugging her to his chest like a teddy bear and she was just laughing.

A tear slipped her eyes, and she leaned back against the wall. She didn't know how she did this.

How she let herself get into this relationship.

How she let herself fall this deeply in love.

How she let herself hurt him like she did.

How she let him hurt like he did.

But that was the way it. Whether or not, Alex's skin color had paled due to the fact of her morning sickness. Her bruises were more vivid now, and she didn't bother to cover them like she did often. Her best friend Mia, hadn't spoken to her in a year and because of the Camp's rules. She had no way to contact her sister like friend when she needed her the most.

Mia had known about her father since the very beginning. Alex remembered it so well. Now, because Percy brought her to this Camp Half Blood, everything Alex came to love and trust was gone.

She only had Percy.

If she lost him, she didn't know what would happen.

So now she sat there on the floor, she didn't know what else to do. She just sat there, not even crying nor saying anything.

Just sitting there as if she were frozen in time.

She heard the door open then close, and her eyes flashed toward the familiar girl that was walking toward her.

"Alex," she sat down in front of her, pity was in her eyes. She tried to reach out and touch the young woman who sat in front of her with bruises.

Alex moved away from her, eyes flashing with anger "I don't need your pity, Peyton." She hisses, but doesn't mean it.

"Alex, come on lets go to the mess hall, you probably haven't eaten anything have you?"

Alex's glare softens until she was back to her unreadable expression "No I have not eaten and fine, I will come with you."

Elli winched as she saw the bruises on her friend's arms and legs. She wore a white tank top, jean shorts and combat boots. She was usually wearing dresses or long tops, but no she wore this.

_Why? Was she trying to prove a point…? _Elli mentally questioned.

But truthfully Alex didn't even know why she wore the clothing she was wearing. Where you could see her bruises and marks. She didn't know why she wore this. She had been through this abusive shit before. She wore long sleeved jackets and foundation.

But, now she didn't and the thing that boggled her mind was that she didn't know why she didn't cover herself now.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Elli asked breaking the silence between them as they walked toward the Mess Hall.

She nodded, people stared at them and she didn't like one bit. Even if it wasn't, because she had bruises. She still did not like it one bit. Her black hair cascaded down her back, her long legs showed off from the shorts as her silver eyes shun in the sun. Hands down she was the most beautiful girl at the camp. Everyone envied her, Though no one had ever seen her smile.

She noticed a couple of Aphrodite daughters, Kealie and Tasha, were whispering and looking at her as if she were trash. Her silver eyes glowed with anger and she stomped over to them.

"Is there a fucking problem!" she yelled the blonde girls

They looked scared for a second, but Tasha quickly regained herself and put her hands on her hips "No, why would there be?"

"You're full of shit, Tasha!"

"Whatever you want to believe, slut, you're the one who lets her boyfriend beat on her!"

Tasha fell to the ground as Alex punched her in the mouth. She kicked her once, then Elli and Apollo rushed toward her and pulled her away.

"What the hell was that about!" Apollo questioned as they dragged her away from the scene.

"Defending myself!"

"She wasn't hitting you!" Elli exclaimed

"No, but she sure as hell deserved getting a beat down!"

"Whoa,"

"Shut up," Alex growled

"Wow, is your boo boo eye making you have a bad attitude?"

She looked up at Apollo, giving him a death glare.

"I hate both of you,"

"That's not what you're mom said,"

"My mom is your aunt, you dumb ass."

Apollo rubbed the back of his neck "Oh yeah…"

"You're stupid," Alex said as she walked into the Mess Hall.

She glanced back at Elli and Apollo "Where's Percy?"

She noticed they both looked shaken up, and scared.

"What?"

"Alex, please don't be mad."

"What are you talking about, Elli?"

"Whatever you do don't turn around."

"What? Why?"

"Please, Alex, for me."

Alex's eyes were filled with panic. She whirled around to see Annabeth and Percy kissing.

She heard "Fuck." Come from behind her.

Fuck indeed.

* * *

><p><strong>Review if you want to see Percy to get confronted or if Alex should just leave! Cliffhanger sorry!(: Envil genious here haha! Make sure to check out my other stories including the new one Their Pasts<strong>

**Xoxox BC**


	7. Chapter 7

**I know to those who have read The Deepest Cut AND Scribbled in Ink, will be surprised to hear from this character. But oh well, we know that our little Wolfy Alex Garcia is a Difficult girl and he is a silly young man(; Well I am going to credit Isanity is My Second Name for the speech... Thank you!(: Haha anyways I'm pretty much having a conversation with fanfiction right now... So yeah I gotta stop!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Got that warm fuzzy feeling<em>

_Yeah them chills_

_Used to get 'em_

_Now you're getting fucking sick_

_Of looking at 'em_

_You swore you've never hit 'em_

_Never do nothing to hurt 'em_

_Now you're in each other's face_

_Spewing venom_

_In Your words_

_When you spit 'em_

_You push_

_Pull each other's hair_

_Scratch, claw, bit 'em_

_Throw 'em down_

_Pin 'em_

_So lost in the moments_

_When you're in 'em_

_It's the rage that took over_

_It controls you both_

Alex Garcia has had her fair share of heart breaking surprises. For example :

Her sister's death

Her father's involvement with her rape and victimizing her into child pornography

Meeting Percy Jackson

Her rape again

Meeting Effy Vega and Kyle Kingsworthy

Her attempts for suicide

Getting back together with Percy

Kyle hitting her

Her pregnancy

She and Percy's unhealthy relationship

Yes this girl had her fair share of heart breaks

And now this? He was cheating on her. She had always knew it though, it was a gut feeling. But now she was hurt so much, she should be able to say "I'm used to it", but no it wasn't like that. She felt her heart break into a million pieces.

"Alex?"

She regained herself, her eyes clouded with anger as she stared at the blonde young woman and the dark haired young man kiss. She let out a low wolf like growl and she felt a hand placed on her shoulder; that had done it.

She ripped herself away from Elli's grasp, her jaw clenched as did her fist.

"Alex, calm down." She heard Apollo say from behind her.

She couldn't take in his words, she could hear them, but it was like the meaning was nothing and that was because of her damn anger. She angrily stormed over to the young adults and grabbed Percy's hair, yanking him away from Annabeth and slamming his head against the table.

Percy crouched on the ground holding his head from the pain throbbing from his head; he looked up to see the girl, that was carrying his child, glare murderously down at him.

_Shit _he thought

Her eyes glowed with rage, she let it take the best of her when she was so angry. Her dark hair was out of her face, and she looked damn well intimidating. He knew just because of her size didn't mean she didn't know how to fight.

"You are fucking pathetic," she said dangerously calm

"What the fuck are you talking about!"

"Perseus Jackson, you know damn well what I am talking about!"

"No, I don't!" he knew he couldn't fool her, but that didn't stop the young man from trying.

"You were fucking kissing her." She hissed then turned to Annabeth, who was standing there trying her best to look innocent "The whore,"

"A whore!"

She glared at her "You don't want me to fight you; I know that for a fact."

Alex turned back to Percy who was standing now. She pushed him, hard. He stumbled backwards against another table. Alex smirked, she knew that the campers were watching this little scene. So she decided to make it more fun.

"Percy, not only are you cheating on me all the time, and not only do you argue with me all the time, but I'm also pregnant with _your_ kid and you still treat me like worthless shit! I do not want my kid to have a father like you; I know what damage it causes! I'm leaving!" She yelled at him

As she walked toward the door Elli out stretched her hand to high five her, and Alex high fived her and Apollo... Well, Apollo was proud that she had stood up for herself, and was leaving Percy. He loved him, because that was his cousin, but he didn't like how he treated Alex. He fist bumped her, smiling widely. She smiled back to him, even though it hurt her inside. She walked out of the Mess Hall without a word.

She heard Percy call her name, her skin crawled.

"Alex!"

"I'm leaving Percy, deal with it."

"You're not leaving!"

"The hell I am!"

"No, you're not!" he growled at her.

She rolled her eyes "Oh okay, Percy." Her voice was spewing with sarcasm

"Trust me, you can't live without me. At least that's what you told me."

"I must have been drunk, asshole."

"Really? You seemed pretty sober to me." He smirked "At least you were drinking and killing our baby at the same time."

Alex suck punched him, and he recoiled, but quickly regained himself from the hit; he grabbed her hair and she punched him in the stomach. He let go of her hair, and she kicked him in the stomach.

She suddenly remembered the Achilles Heel.

He wouldn't get hurt by her hits.

She let out a snarl after he slapped her across the face. She phased into her wolf form and bared her teeth at him. He took several steps back and stared at her. She knew that he was scared for her his life.

She didn't blame him.

She never blamed him

That was her fucking problem.

She phased into a human, and stared at with the calmest expression she could process through her face.

"I am leaving, Percy."

His blue eyes were wide.

With that she turned away from him, and ran toward the cabin. She slammed the door behind her, pulling her tank top over her head, and kicked off her shorts. She pulled on a Sass & Bide Beautiful Black tank dress, she tossed some clothing into her bag and she felt tears fall freely over her bruised face.

She didn't know how the hell she was going to do this.

She didn't know where the hell she was going to go.

She looked into the mirror of the room, her black eye was looked worse from the slap he had given her. She bother to cover it up, because she knew you could still see it even with cover up.

She was Alex Garcia after all.

She knew all this information about abuse.

She felt a small smile form on her lips when she thought of the place to go as soon as she left.

She knocked on the black wooden door softly. When no one came, she thought no one was there or they had moved. She began to think that if so there was no real reason to come back to Manhattan. She turned to leave, but then she heard the door open.

"Alex?"

She loved that voice. That voice was that handsome young man.

She turned around to the young blonde man, his blue green eyes drew wide and he stared at her, shocked from the sighting of her without make up and from her vicious black eye.

She ran up to him and jumped into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. She buried her face on the crook of his neck.

"I missed you so much," he said wrapping his arms around her waist tightly.

"I missed you too, Kyle." She whispered

Kyle Kingsworthy stood there holding up the girl he had fallen in love, after they broke up – there was not a time he didn't think of her and of how stupid he had been. He had been drunk when he found Percy in Alex's room.

It was his fault for the break up.

For getting drunk and for slapping her

After he had, he felt horrible for what he said to and about her. He felt horrible. Alex pulled back a bit to look at his face. His chiseled features were still as angelic as she remembered, his blue green eyes were filled with happiness and his smile was wide revealing his white teeth. His dirty blonde hair was shorter now. It suited him greatly.

This man was gorgeous.

In his eyes, Alex saw love.

From the sudden urge, she pressed her lips against his and he responded eagerly. They both missed the warmth and sweetness of each other's lips. She twisted her fist in his blond hair, kissing him deeply.

He walked backwards into his apartment; he felt the smile on her lips when he shut the door with her still on her. He continued to walk backwards, still kissing the young woman, until he fell backwards onto the couch. She pulled away from him to breathe. He sat up, taking this advantage; she slid down him onto his lap with her legs on each side of his hips. She stared at him, feeling like a child on his lap. He noticed how innocent she looked.

"What happen to your face?"

She burst into tears right then and there; she wiped her tears away and looked at him.

"Percy and I are so fucked up,"

"He did this?"

She could hear the anger in his British voice, she couldn't listen to anger anymore and she leaned against his chest. She rested her head on the croak of his neck.

"I would hit him too,"

"Does it matter?"

"I think so,"

"He cheated on me…several times."

"Alex, just tell me what happen?"

"I hit him, he hit me, he cheated on me, I flirted with him and I would threaten to leave him and I would never leave." She said softly "I love the way he lies."

"Really?"

"Kyle, I have to tell you something…"

"What happen?"

"I'm a month pregnant with his child."

"Okay,"

She pulled away and looked at him bewildered "What?"

"Alex, I can't change the past, if you have it. I'll help you raise it, I swear."

"What?"

"Are you serious? You keep asking what a lot."

She smiled "You would really do that for me?"

"Hell yeah,"

"Well fuck me, you are easy."

He smiled "I changed a bit, don't you think?"

Alex smiled, and kissed him again. "I love you, Kyle."

"I love you too, Ali."

He picked her up bridal style, and walked toward his bedroom, and laid there with her. Her face was pressed against his chest. He watched as her evilly beautiful face slowly went to being angelic as she began to sleep. He stared at the bruise on her face.

His anger was being to boil in his blood.

"I'll fucking kill him if he touches you again."

It took everything Kyle Kingsworthy had not to.

* * *

><p><strong>(: hehe don't get mad at me! it was Alex's idea I swear! Anyways Kyle is back. Alex left. What do you think telll meeee! Long review please!<strong>

**xoxox BC**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, well this is a gape, but Yippeeee! I'm excited for this chapter! Big surpise!(: Haha well I'm not going to say, but Percy is going to be really really pissed off. HA-HA! Anyways Read!(: You are going to love this chapter 3**

* * *

><p>Alex let out a sharp scream, she crushed Kyle's hand within her grasp and she squeezed her eyes shut as she pushed again. Her gritted her teeth at the pain and she sweat soaked her face, damping her curls. She could hear Kyle's hiss of pain as she squeezed on his hand tighter.<p>

"Shit, Alex," he growled "That hurts,"

"You don't know pain!" she screamed at him through gritted teeth.

"Push, baby, push," Kyle tried to sooth her as she let out a sharp cry.

"Listen to you boyfriend, Ms. Garcia." The doctor said

"It hurts!" she cried out

Kyle wished he could stop this pain she was feeling, but Alex had to do this so the baby could be born. Alex bit onto Kyle's hand, he let out a hiss of pain and snatched his hand away from her. She only bit on it, so she could ignore the pain.

"Just one more push, Ms. Garcia."

"Fuck!" she screamed and gave one more groan while pushing.

Then sudden crying rang in their ears, those silver eyes opened and she looked at nurses who were cleaning the baby girl's bloody body. She looked up at Kyle and she leaned back onto the pillows, covered in sweat.

"Ms. Garcia, this is your baby girl." The nurse smiled and handed over her baby to Alex.

Tears welded in her face as she gazed down at the baby girl who she held and the baby opened her eyes looking up at her mother. Alex's eyes widen. The baby's eyes' were so beautiful; they were blue with silver flakes in them. Alex's gaze never left the baby's eyes and she smiled softly.

"Alex?"

"How can you love someone who so much, when you just met them?" she whispered in awe.

Kyle's lips formed into a small smile, he watched his girlfriend hold her baby with tears of joy dripping down her cheeks and he felt this sensation of joy weld in him. He knew she loved her daughter just by the way she looked at her. She looked up at Kyle and held the baby to Kyle as if she were asking him to hold her.

He gladly took a hold of her carefully holding the baby, as if it were glass and he stared down at the angelic face of Alex's daughter. He looked at Alex with curiosity.

"What?" she asked

"What are you going to name her?"

Alex thought hard on this, she refused her to name Elena since Percy picked it out, so she decided go with her gut feeling. "Lyric Marie Kingsworthy,"

"Kingsworthy?"

"If it's alright with you,"

"Oh course it's alright with me, Alex!"

"So, what would be the official name of your daughter?"

"Lyric Marie Kingsworthy, are you depth?" Alex snapped

_Bloody Brilliant, she's already back to herself as soon as she was done giving birth. How shocking. _Kyle thought and chuckled

"Alright Ms. Garcia, please rest."

She nodded, and the doctor and the nurses walked out of the room. She smiled and leaned back against her pillows, gazing toward Kyle and Lyric.

"Elena was Percy's choice."

"It makes sense you know?"

"What do you mean?"

"You sing and you named her lyric. It makes sense."

Alex's smile widens, and she motioned Kyle to lay down next to her. She held Lyric in her arms as she laid her head on his shoulder.

* * *

><p>Once Alex knew that Lyric was asleep, she smiled down at her baby that was sleeping in her crib. She walked out of the babyguest room and toward her and Kyle's room. She noticed that Kyle was already in sweat pants and shirtless.

As usual.

Kyle smirked at Alex who was taking her clothing off, until she was in her lace bra and underwear; he noted that his girlfriend's body. It looked like it hadn't squeezed out a child hours ago. She noticed him looking at her and she turned toward him, still in her undergarments.

"May I help you?"

"You're sexy," he shrugged laying down on their bed.

She smirked, walking toward him and climbed on top of him straddling his waist. "You think I'm sexy?" their faces were inches from each other's.

"Very," he murmured against her lips "Lyric won't wake up, so we can have fun."

"Don't bet on it," she kissed down his neck

He groaned and rolled over so he was on top of her "What do you mean?"

"The baby is an infant, not a full nighter baby. They will wake up."

He groaned again "We should get some sleep then,"

She pressed her lips against his "Why? You seem aroused,"

He looked down at himself "I am not, Alexandria."

She rolled her eyes "Fine, well you aroused me."

Another boost for his ego.

"Well, you can sleep like that." He motioned her lace bra and underwear

She huffed

"What you don't like sleeping like that?"

"I don't like _not_ having sex with you."

"Now, I'm sexy?"

"You've been sexy."

He smirked and got off of her and laid next to her; he kissed on her forehead and her silver eyes looked up at him as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder, she leaned against his chest.

"She's beautiful, you know that right?"

Alex nodded "She is,"

"She looks like you and everything, expect the eye color."

"I guess cat eyes run in my family."

"Apparently so,"

She snuggled up closer to Kyle "I'm so happy," You don't know how much I am,"

"Alex, I can imagine. You gave birth to this beautiful little child and I am happy to father of the child."

Her eyes lit up "Really?"

"Yes,"

"You are wonderful, I swear."

Kyle smiled at her compliment "I love you,"

"I love you too, KK."

There was a silence as Alex's thoughts raced and she realized her worst fear may come true. Well he biggest fears

Her father may find her

Percy may find her

"What are you thinking about?"

"We have to get out of New York,"

"What? Why?"

Tears began to weld in her eyes as she sat up in front of him, sitting on her knees "They may find us,"

"Who may find us?"

"Percy and my father."

"You're dad?"

"He abused me, Kyle! He killed my sister! He let his friends use me as if I were a sex slave! I'm a victim of child pornography. I'm so scared, Kyle. I don't want Antonio to hurt my baby."

"He won't hurt her, I promise you that."

"What if Percy takes me to court for custody? What will I do?" She buried her face in Kyle's chest.

He felt the wetness of her tears against his shirt, he stroked her hair and tried to process the information Alex just shared with him. Her father would beat her senseless, he remembered when the doctor had told him that she scars and bruises that were old and new when she had attempted suicide. He knew she was being abused immediately. The guilt of him not doing anything killed him inside, it made him feel sick.

He wanted revenge

"Alex, I have to go somewhere," He got up off the bed

Panic filled her eyes; she sat up on her knees grabbing onto his hand "What? Why?"

He looked at the young man "Nowhere, it's not important. We'll leave, _maybe. _I can't promise you anything."

She sank down still she was laying on her side staring at him as he took of his sweat pants and put on loose fitting skinny jeans, a blue t-shirt and a black hoodie. She had never seen him dress so comfortably, that's not meant for bed.

"Where are you going?" she repeated herself "Please tell me,"

"I'm going to meet a friend, he can get us plane tickets I'm sure of that."

Alex knew he was lying; she didn't want to know what he was going to do, because there was a dangerous look in his eyes.

"I love you," she said as he crouched down to kiss her good bye

"I don't know…"

She smacked him.

He laughed "Ow, okay, I love you too." He kissed her hard and then left the room.

Once Alex heard the front door shut, she got up and pulled on one of Kyle's shirts. She noticed how big it looked on her. She shook her head, smiling slightly. She quietly walked toward Lyric's room.

She felt her heart warm as she saw the sleeping baby, she let her index brush Lyric's face, and Lyric – still sleeping- reached up and her tiny fist curled around Alex's finger tightly. She felt a smile form on her face. She felt so much better.

She was going to have a future where no one hurt her.

This was it.

* * *

><p>Kyle got out of his car, and knocked on the apartment complex's door, just the person he needs to see opened the door. Percy Jackson stood there rubbing his eyes and when he realized who it was anger flashed his eyes. Kyle smirked at this, this wasn't going to be as easy as he though, he mentally shrugged at this and glared Percy.<p>

He wanted his revenge for Alex.

He pushed Kyle "Where the fuck is Alex? I know she had the baby today, my dad told me!"

Kyle pushed him back harder than Percy had "You fucking little prat! Why the fuck should I tell you where the hell she is!" he hissed towering over the shorter young man.

Once they both were inside the complex, Kyle closed the door and turned toward Percy, death glaring him.

"She told you that she would fucking accuse me of cheating every time I was with a girl? Or how she would hit me and I would hit her."

"You fucking hit her!" Kyle snarled punching Percy in the jaw

"Yeah, so?" Percy demanded holding his jaw "She hit me too!"

Kyle punched him over and over again between each punch He had said "She was abused her whole fucking life, you fucking piece of shit."

He wanted revenge for how Percy just let them get into a self-destructive relationship. Where everyone was hitting everyone.

Kyle continued to punch and kick him "You ever touch her again, I swear to the gods, I will fucking kill you, understand me?"

Percy, was nearly unconscious nodded.

"Then we are understood then," Kyle turned to go, but he stopped and looked over his shoulder "Oh, if you come near Alex's baby, I will personally help her kill you."

The fear in Percy's eyes made Kyle know he wouldn't dare try.

But this was Percy Jackson

He never ever gave up

But Percy doesn't know Kyle

Kyle is a fighter not a lover

He. Will. Kill. Anyone. Who hurts The one he loves

* * *

><p>As Kyle walked into his bedroom, he noticed Alex on her side already asleep. He took off his hoodie, and kicked off his Nikes, pulling his shirt over his head. He sat down on the edge of the bed only to hear Alex talking in her sleep.<p>

"Mommy, Mommy," she whispered as if she were asking for help, then she burid her face in the pillow giving a muffled painful scream.

Kyle rushed toward her side and rubbed her back.

"You're safe now, Alex."

* * *

><p><strong>Awwwwww Kyle!(: :D Alex having a nightmare of her past and her crying for her mother to help her (if you didn't get that part.)<strong>

**GO KYLE BEATING PERCY'S ASS!**

**Anyways review! You guys know how much I love those!  
>:D<strong>

**xoxox BC**


	9. Chapter 9

**Well I think this chapter is sweet(: haha, but it sort of is sad also and violent... I take that back... It's bittersweet. Not sweet. Ugh! I dedicate this chapter to Insanity is My Second Name! :D She is a amazing reviewer and I love her reviews! She is awesome! hehe, anyways Kyle is my hero and will always be 3**

* * *

><p><em>I'm the textbook definition of a rebel<em>

_I see the crowd moving left and I've got go right_

_I'm always in some trouble_

_To me life ain't fun unless you're in a good fight_

_So the more you're good to me_

_The more I try to get you to leave_

_All my life I've made excuses_

_Pushing you away, saying that you're not for me_

_All my life I ran from Cupid_

_I tried everything_

_In the end it was you_

_In the end, in the end it was you_

Alex laid tossing in turning, crying out in her sleep and Kyle was wide awake next to her, feeling her pain that as she was crying for her mother to help her or begging the person who was hurting her not to.

Yes, this girl was having the worst nightmare she could bare.

_"Daddy please," she cried out struggling against him as he dragged her by her hair to the cold dark room in the bomb shelter they had in the town house._

_He stopped and slapped her across the face "Don't ever fucking call me that again, you little slut!"_

_"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please don't them hurt me!" she screamed as he yanked on her hair and dragged her with him. _

_"That's all I ever hear! You're whining! Who do you think pays the bills around here! Who do you think pays for the shit private school you go to! Not your whore of a mother!"_

_Alex winced at his harsh word, that's what he said to her when she begged him not to let his friends hurt her. _

_Rape her._

_Hit her._

_Violate her._

_The fourteen year old thought her father as a pimp, it made her sick to her stomach; yes just that simple little thought. She thought she was going to be sick of the things that his friend was going to do her._

_"Please, I'll get a job! I'll help you pay!" she screamed as he dragged her down the stairs. Her legs gave out by the pain she was feeling, he dragged her still having a grip on her hair and tears were welding her eyes. _

_"Shut the hell up!" he growled_

_He slammed the door open, revealing three men in the bomb shelter. Alex's eyes widen and she felt her legs and throat again. She began to shriek and kick, she punched her father in the stomach and ran, but he grabbed her by her foot, causing her trip. She hit her head against the steps of the metal stairs. _

_Blood trickled down her temple. _

_Alex began to sob and fight against her father who dragged her toward the men. One of them got her on her knees, ripping her shit open and the other yanked down her shorts and underwear, while the other paid off her father._

_"Babe, you'll like this,"_

_I began to scream and I bit onto his hand; he let out a howl of pain, and slapped me across the face. _

_"You'll only make this harder for you, right Mica?"_

_"Damn straight," then he smacked her bare rear. _

_She let out a hiss of pain and he pressed his lips against hers._

_She immediately blacked out _

_The next thing she knew she was pressed up against the ground, crying in pain from the thrusting into her hole and at her entrance. _

_"Mommy, help me, mommy, Ow this hurts," she cried out over and over again._

Alex buried her face in the pillow and screamed into the pillow; Kyle rolled over and shook his girlfriend hard. Her eyes shot open as she was covered in sweat, she stared up at Kyle and burst into tears and clung to him. He held her tight, her leg was hooked over his hip and she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, sobbing into his shoulder.

"I'm so scared," Alex whispered

Kyle hugged her tighter to him and kissed her head, running his hand through her black hair.

"I'm here, Alex. Nothing is going to happen to you. I can promise you that." He said soothingly, trying to calm her down. "Baby, look at me,"

Alex pulled back a bit and stared at him with those brilliant eyes were red from the tears. Kyle felt his heart shatter at the look of her. It pained him to see her like this.

To see the trauma that her father put her through,

It pained him to see her having nightmares.

"I love you do you understand me?"

She nodded

"Please, Alex, understand that will _never _let anyone hurt you. I promise you that you will have a better life for you and Lyric."

She closed her eyes and leaned onto him, inhaling his scent. Alex inhaled his scent as if it were a drug, and he smelled like musk. It was intoxicating. She loved it. It was her drug.

She looked up at him and kissed him softly. He often told her that she tasted like cherries. She always found that funny, because she never imagined that. He tasted like vanilla, that's what she told him. He never believed it. He believed that he was too strong for that, but she knew deep inside he was softer than he seemed.

Even though Alex Garcia seemed strong, Kyle Kingsworthy knew that sometimes she cried herself to sleep at times. She would look at Lyric and begin to cry, asking herself why she had gotten into the relationship she had gotten to when she was with Percy.

"Alex," He said "How would you feel if we went to where I lived before I moved here?"

"In England?"

"Hertfordshire," he corrected

"Kyle," She gasped at this idea "When do we leave!"

He laughed at her excitement "You have to do one thing for me."

"Yeah?"

"Marry me?"

Alex stared at him shocked "What?"

"Marry me, Alex."

She blinked in shock and panic overwhelmed Kyle. She flung her arms back around him and kissed him passionately.

"I fucking love you! And yes I will marry you!" she cried out in excitement.

Alex got up off the bed leaving Kyle dumbfounded and she came back with Lyric in her arms. She laid back down and leaned against Kyle, who had wrapped his arm around her. He laid Lyric on his chest. Alex listened to his steady breathing and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I love you both," Kyle murmured as Alex began to fall asleep into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p><p>

Alex woke up and changed Lyric, noticing how she was growing quickly. She had IM Chiron and asked him about it. It ended up that Lyric will grow twice as fast than a normal baby, because of the mixture of the blood and immortal blood. It pained her to hear that she will grow until she was four years old, her baby girl will not grow up as she was intended to.

She busted into tears when she found out. She didn't understand why her daughter had to be just as unlucky as her.

Her daughter won't be able to experience being a preteen.

She wouldn't be able to experience being a teenager

She wouldn't be able to enjoy prom

That wasn't what she wanted for Lyric.

She never wanted that for Lyric.

"Alex?"

"What?"

"Percy's at the door,"

Alex jumped out of her skin at the name. "No! What! No!"

"I'm done with this,"

"Kyle, please don't anything stupid!"

She held Lyric tight against her chest as if she were a teddy bear. Alex followed Kyle out of the baby's room and into the living room where the front door was. She laid down on the couch.

"Where the fuck is she!" she heard Percy shout at Kyle.

"Shut the fuck up and get the fuck out of my apartment or I'll fucking kill you."

Then suddenly Percy was in the living room with a death glare on her face. "What you've been hiding from me?"

His voice was sickly calm.

"No," she whispered

"That's hard to believe,"

"How did you find?"

"Let me see the baby,"

Her voice rose at this "No,"

"Alex fucking Garcia, give the baby to me!"

"No!" she screamed, suddenly defensive, she jumped up from the couch and crouched still with Lyric in her arms, baring her wolf teeth to him, let out a literal snarl.

Percy started after her and Kyle tackled him onto the ground, punching him over and over again. He slammed his face against the coffee table and kicked Percy in the side. Percy grabbed his foot and slammed him against the ground, punching Kyle in the face. Kyle elbow jabbed him in the chest, sending him flying toward the ground, knocking the wind out of him.

Alex stood in the corner pressing Lyric against her chest so she didn't see this incident. She tried to get Lyric's cries to stop as Kyle punched him again over and over again.

"Kyle!" Alex screamed "Stop! You're going to kill him!"

"He deserves it!"

Alex felt her own tears fall freely "Please, stop, for me."

Kyle suddenly realized what he was doing, he stumbled back and looked Percy, and he grabbed him off the floor by the collar of his shirt and shoved him out of the apartment. He slammed the door shut and locked it.

He realized Alex wasn't in the living room anymore; the young man looked around the apartment, only to find Alex cradling the baby on the floor in the Baby's room. She saw Kyle standing at the doorway and she avoided his gaze.

She got up off the floor and laid the sleeping baby in the crib and wiping her tears away. Once she turned around, she ran straight into him and she looked up at him.

"I don't want you to do that ever again." She snapped at him.

He nodded "I'm sorry,"

"You could have killed him,"

"He deserves it,"

"No one deserves to die,"

"I beg a differ,"

"Nobody gives a fuck about your differ."

"What's up your ass?"

"Nothing!"

"Really!" Kyle demanded "You act like it!"

The young woman glared at him "If you want me to marry you, you can't keep on doing this!"

"I have to protect you,"

"Why?"

"Because if I don't, who will?"

Alex realized what he was saying and she looked up at him "Why do you stay?"

**"**Because someone has too**,"**

* * *

><p><strong>I have officially fell in love with my own character...! Anyways like I said before this is deciated to Insanity is My Second Name! Check out my new series on Youtube at BrAiNcHiLd98. It's called Alexandria! Hope you guys check it out! :D <strong>

**Anyways love you guys review! :D**

**xoxox BC**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! This is gonna be a intense chapter! More less, there is white, red and smoke. You will never be able to imagine Alex doing this. You will never be able to think Alex was capable of this. The past is back, what is Alex to do? Can Kyle really save her this time? Will she let him? Or will Alex take matter into her own hands? **

**Well you will just have to find out here in Love the Way You Lie. **

* * *

><p><em>I'm in serious shit, I feel totally lost<em>  
><em>If I'm asking for help it's only because<em>  
><em>Being with you has opened my eyes<em>  
><em>Could I ever believe such a perfect surprise?<em>

_I keep asking myself, wondering how_  
><em>I keep closing my eyes but I can't block you out<em>  
><em>Wanna fly to a place where it's just you and me<em>  
><em>Nobody else so we can be free<em>  
><em>Nobody else so we can be free<em>

Alex's eyes opened, she stared at the ceiling for a moment then looked at her side to see Kyle asleep with Lyric on his chest. She quietly and carefully go t out of the bed, and made her way out of the room to the kitchen. The young woman walked down the hallway as she thought of last week's events.

She and Kyle had gotten married at City Hall, considering that he didn't want his father or her father to know. Effy and Miles were their to be witnesses. Effy was her maid of honor (if that was considerable at the situation) She found it odd, but she now wore a black diamond ring and carried the name as a Kingsworthy. She was now Alex Kingsworthy. She thought of how passionate she and Kyle were those two nights Effy had kept Lyric at her house. It made her considerably promiscuous…according to Kyle.

She was in Kyle's shirt and a pair of his boxers, she wore that for bed usually, if she didn't she was in her underwear or sometimes nothing at all (that was only if Lyric wasn't in the room) Alex's dark hair fell freely lingering to her waist. Her skin had paled permanently apparently. She thought it suited her slightly, though she missed her olive complexion, but she supposed that this is what happens when cutting, drugs, and pregnancy happens. Not to mention all the vomiting she had done before Lyric was born.

Alex turned the lights on to the kitchen and nearly jumped out of her skin to see her mother sitting on the counter, with her legs crossed and a nail file filing her nails. She glared at her mother, and Minerva ignored her.

"It was pleasure to know I wasn't invited to the wedding,"

Alex snorted "There was only like two people there,"

"I am your mother,"

"Biologically? Yes. Emotionally. No." Alex said walking across the kitchen to the fridge and opened it, grabbing a bottle of water. She turned toward her mother and leaned back against the fridge.

"Why are you here?" she asked Minerva, venom hitting Minerva as it came from her mouth.

"To warn you,"

"Warn me?"

"Your father," she looked down avoiding Alex's eyes

"What about Antonio?"

"He is blood thirsty,Alexandria,"

"What do you mean?"

She looked up at Alex "He wants you dead,"

The words hit Alex like bullets, Minerva started fade away and Alex panicked, she reached out to touch her mother, but then suddenly there was nothing there.

Feeling her breathing labor, she sank to the ground, hugging her knees to her chest and staring blankly at the cabinets. She sat there, feeling as if it were forever, but little did she know it had only been a few minutes.

She thought about what to do and realization hit her, hard.

The ebony haired young woman got up from where she was sitting, she walked back to the bed room quietly. She quietly took off her clothing trying her best not to wake Kyle. She looked at him and realized that he was still asleep and so was Lyric.

Alex pulled on black skinny jeans, a black baggy sweater and a leather jacket with a hoodie. She laced up her combat boots and she pulled her hair back into a side pony tail letting it fall over her shoulder; she quietly walked toward Kyle and Lyric and carefully picked up Lyric, making sure not to wake Kyle or the baby. She set Lyric where she slept. She kissed her baby's head and then kissed Kyle's cheek.

She wrote down what she was going to do and where she was going and her reason for going there.

She was going to finish this.

She was going to finish these demons that were getting to her.

She was done with him controlling her life.

She walked out of the bedroom, grabbing her bag and walked toward Kyle's home office. She went to the cabinet where they hid their weapons. She pulled out the first thing that came to mind.

The gun.

* * *

><p>She picked lock the door open, walking inside of it, she saw everything had changed. The neat clean home she once lived in was a mess now.<p>

Everything was disgusting.

Alex heard something coming from the kitchen and walked toward it, pulling the gun out of her bag carefully, pressing it against her bag, so it was hidden from view. She felt her heart pounding through her ears and her eyes were filled with certainty and anger.

Her nerves narrowed.

As she entered the kitchen, she saw her father sitting at the table. His cheeks were scruffy and a cigarette was between his lips. Alex glared at him and stepped into his view.

He chuckled darkly "So you came back?"

"Not for you," she said casually.

"Really now? Maybe for all the money you were making me?" he got up off his chair and walked toward her.

Alex raised her gun at him "Like what using me as a sex slave?"

Antonio put his hands up, surprise struck his face "You don't know how to use that thing."

"Want a bet?" she snapped out

"What are you going to do? Kill me? Or just shoot me in the leg, like the little bluff you are. You can't follow through anything. That's why your mother left you. You couldn't even do the job right when it came to suicide."

Alex's patience was growing thin "Look, all I came here to tell you to leave my family the fuck alone or you won't see daylight ever again."

"Family? You are a whore. Who go knocked you up? The blonde guy or the son of Poseidon?" he laughed darkly

She didn't answer.

She didn't owe him that.

She didn't owe him shit.

"It was probably the blonde man whore, right? His father is the news reporter, if I am correct; I have worked with him, he is quite a womanizer. A slut like you."

Alex's blood boiled "Shut up!" she screamed

"Honestly, Alex, what would you? How could you kill the father who put through private school and made sure you lived unlike your fucking whore of a sister. Your kid is probably going to end up just like you when she gets older. Ungrateful little whore."

That did it for Alex. "Fuck you!" she screamed and shot him.

A bullet straight to the head.

Her hands were shaking, and she shoved the gun into her bag, then she heard the door slam open as she sank to her knees, tears falling down her cheeks. She stared at her father's dead body and then suddenly she felt Kyle by her side.

"Alex, what the hell did you do?"

"You got my note,"

Kyle ignored her comment "What did you do!"

"I wanted him dead."

"Alex," he whispered his gaze shifted to Antonio's dead body and then back to Alex.

"Are you okay?"

Her eyes flashed at him "Hell no!" she snapped out.

"We have to get rid of the body."

Alex nodded standing up, she raised her hand over Antonio's body and flames starting spreading through his body.

Alex watched as the flames engulfed his body.

* * *

><p><strong>woahhhh badass Alex(: I kept my foul mouth minual in this chapter if you hadn't notice. But yeah haha(: What do you think of what happen? Do you think Alex has gone back to being crazy or was she just protecting herself again? REVIEW I love you guys! :D<strong>

**xoxox BC**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay, so yeah this is chapter 10 in Kyle's POV(: Enjoy I know he is like the most lovable bad boy that I have ever read it! :D I love Alex Pettyfer! :D Yeah I love Logan Lerman too, but I LOVE Alex WAY more(; But whatever this is in his POV and enjoy! :D I really really like this chapter, because it shows more about Kyle and what he thought about Alex and Lyric. I love him((: haha **

* * *

><p><em>And I'm all mixed up, feeling cornered and rushed<em>  
><em>They say it's my fault but I want her so much<em>  
><em>Wanna fly her away where the sun and rain<em>  
><em>Come in over my face, wash away all the shame<em>  
><em>When they stop and stare - don't worry me<em>  
><em>'Cause I'm feeling for her what she's feeling for me<em>  
><em>I can try to pretend, I can try to forget<em>  
><em>But it's driving me mad, going out of my head<em>

Kyle Kingsworthy rolled over on his side his arm hit a empty pillow and something that felt like paper. The blonde young man's eyes opened, and he groaned at the fact his wife wasn't there, but the baby was and so was a note. He sat up quickly and grabbed the note that had her neat girlish handwriting on it. He thought this was a cliche, but he knew this was Alex, she never never messed around.

_Kyle, _

_Well for starters, fuck this. I hate living the life I do, I thought I was free from my dad and everything else. But he wants me dead (do not ask how do I know that, Kingsworthy) and I fear him. I am suppose to be free, but I still live in fear and I can't live like that anymore. I love you and Lyric too much for me to live in fear. I need to do this, Kyle. Please, don't ever think that I am pathetic, because I need to do. He will kill me, if I don't get to him first. I have everything I need. I can't keep living in fear. I am sorry. _

_I am going to kill him. _

_, Alex _

_(oh and don't come after, because if you do. I swear to the Gods, I am not having sex with you for a week) _

Kyle rolled his eyes at the ending and he quickly got out of the bed, rushing toward his closet that he shared with Alex. He nearly tripped while putting on his jeans, he yanked a shirt on and grabbed his black hoodie. He rushed out of the and toward his office; Kyle opened the drawer and he saw that the gun was gone.

"Fuck!" he shouted angrily slamming the cabinet shut.

He ran back to the bedroom, grabbing his phone off the nightstand and dialed Mia's number. Yes, Mia Gonselez, the daughter of Zeus. She and Alex had gotten contact again, he noted that they acted as if they were sisters, even though they hadn't spoken in months almost a year.

_"Kyle, why the hell are you calling me at three AM?"_ her sleepy voice rang into his ears.

"I need you to watch Lyric for tonight, can you?"

"_Why?"_

"Alex is in trouble,"

_"That's well... No surprise. When isn't she? But what kind of trouble? Like life or death?"_

"Life or death."

_"Are you serious? Go after her, NOW! Damn it! When are you going to be over?"_

"Now,"

_"Get your ass over here."_

"I'll be there in five minutes."

_"Okay, I'll see you then,"_

Kyle hung up quickly and picked Lyric up carefully, her cat eyes opened and she looked up at him as if she were questioning him.

One thing she shared with her mother.

Kyle cursed under his breath, and grabbed his car keys and formeula bag for Lyric. He pulled his hood up, walking out of the bedroom with the baby in his arms, and out of the pent house. He doubted that Alex would think twice. She was Alex Garcia after all... She was considerably known for being reckless. Don't get the wrong idea, Kyle Kingsworthy loved his wife every much, but she was reckless, mysterious and a difficult girl.

He worried for her and sanity at times.

Kyle loved her, but she made him go crazy and he thought that was a good thing.

As Kyle got into his porsche, he had buckled Lyric into her car seat before getting into the driver seat. He started the engine, and starting speeding toward Mia's apartment complexe in downtown manhattan where she and Alex used to live. Kyle thought back on his life.

Kyle was young when his mother had died in a car accident, his father got a job in America as a news repoter when he was thriteen and they moved to America. His father turned into a man he didn't know after his mother died. He turned into a womanizer, and a jackass. He turned out to be like that.

A asshole

A womanizer

A user

A horrible person

Then he met Alex and everything had changed.

She made him loving, considerate and a decent person. The day he had met Alex and Effy, he was under her trance the minute he met her. She was bold, beautiful and mysterious, with the biggest sarcastic mouth he had ever met, but he wouldn't have her any other way.

He loved her too much to hurt her like he did to the others.

When Lyric was born, he loved her like she was his own daughter. He played with her while Alex slept or he just took turns getting up at night to change or feed Lyrc. He loved the little baby and her mother. He didn't care that she wasn't his daughter, he thought of her like she was and she carried the name of Kingsworthy. So as far as people knew that was his daughter, who just looked so much like her mother.

As he had told Mia, he was at her apartment complexe in five minutes and he got out of the car and took Lyric out of the car seat and grabbed the formuela bag. He noticed that Mia was looking out the window, and he waved at her. She waved down, she disappeared for a minute then the door opened.

He walked toward her and handed her Lyric, Mia smiled at him a little. She didn't trust him that much, but she didn't know that much either. All she knew that her cousin/best friend loved him and that was enough for her. She looked at Lyric then up at him.

"Where did she go?"

"Her home,"

"Your house?"

"Her father's home,"

Her eyes widen "Are you serious?"

"Yes, I need to go Mia."

"Yeah, okay, go!"

He nodded and kissed Lyric on the head and ran back to the car. He got in and he watched Mia and Lyric get smaller while he drove in the rear view mirror.

* * *

><p>Kyle got out of the car and raced inside the townhouse, he slammed the door open and heard a gunshot coming from the kitchen. He ran toward there, and he saw Alex on her knees, shaking and the gun laying on the floor, as she stared at her father's dead body. His eyes widen and he rushed toward her side. He was sure that she didn't know he was there.<p>

He looked at down at her "What the hell did do you?"

Her eyes were glued to the body "You got my note," her expression was experssionless and her voice was blank.

Kyle ignored her sarcastic comment "What _did _you _do_?"

"I wanted him dead,"

_No bloody shit _Kyle thought

He stared the dead body of his wife's father, and he thought of what could have gone down if she hadn't had the gun.

"Are you okay?"

Her wolf eyes flashed toward him "Hell no!"

He was shocked at her tone, it was like she was out of the trance and back into reality.

He thought for a minute and realized that they had to get rid of the body before anyone finds out.

"We have to get rid of the body."

Alex nodded and stood up, she out stretched her palm and he watched as the flames started spreading through her father's body. He stood up, wrapping his arm her shoulder, and she leaned against him.

They watched as the flames engulf his body.

* * *

><p>Alex sat in the passanger seat in Kyle's car, and he sat in the drivers seat. They didn't say anything the whole way back to Upper east Manhattan. She had burned her father so bad, that it got to the point where there wasn't even ashes left. Alex looked at him and he looked at her. They didn't even say anything to each other.<p>

Because words weren't even needed to be said.

Alex and Kyle reached out toward each other and pressed their mouths against each others in a heat passion. Her chipped black polished nails scrapped against his scalp, he pulled her over the seat and onto his lap. Alex opened her mouth to let Kyle's tongue into her mouth. She moaned into his mouth. She pressed her hands against his cheeks and pressed herself to him.

They pulled away and looked at each other panting.

"Well," he panted "that was hot and wrong at the same time."

She shrugged and kissed him "Well, fuck, he was a horrible-horrible person and he deserved to die."

"You don't feel bad at all?"

"Nope,"

"Wow, Alex."

"What?" she looked at the wind sheild.

"Well, for starters you killed your dad, and now you act like it's nothing.

She looked back at him "Because it is nothing,"

* * *

><p><strong>Wellll! What do you think of Alex! Do you think she is right or do you think she is going back into her old crazy self? And awwww Kyle! I LOVE him! :D hehe well Little A is getting down and KK has to find out what to do (sorry Gossip Girl moment) <strong>

**Next time on Love the Way You Lie**

**xoxox BC**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi! How are you guys! :D this is one of my favorite chapters! Yay! love you guys enjoy! And also this chapter is when they move! EEEP !**

* * *

><p>Kyle watched his wife roll up her fannel sleeves, brushing away a strand of black hair that got in her face, and those silver eyes looked around the room that was filled with boxes. Kyle wondered if she had noticed his gaze on her.<p>

Probably not, he thought to himself.

The young woman looked different. Different than the young woman that he had met at Middleton High. She wore a baggy flannel shirt, a white tank top and shorts with converse. The old Alex would've about looked at flannel and spit at it, but the new Alex would try to wear something she looked fine and comfortable in.

Lyric was alseep, while Alex and Kyle brought up the boxes. Which weren't many considering Alex manipulated the movers to carry the furniture and most of the boxes for them.

She was good at that.

Alex turned around to look at Kyle "This place is big."

He shrugged, "It was bigger than I remember."

Alex looked at him with great amusement, and she tackled him to the floor. Yes, the young woman was small, but, damn, she was good at surprising people. She straddled Kyle's waist, and stared into his blue green eyes.

"I love you," she whispered as if it were a secret.

"I love you too, Alex."

"I'm scared."

"Why?"

"Because of what I feel for you."

Kyle sat up, causing Alex to fall on to his lap. She stared up at him. He placed his lips against hers and she closed her eyes, letting herself get lost in the kiss.

Kyle gently pulled back, and smiled slightly at his gorgeous wife.

"Well, don't be. There is nothing to fear," Alex could feel his breath on her lips as he spoke.

In the back of her mind, something told Alex that, yes, there is something to be scared of. Of course, there's her's, Kyle's and Lyric's future that she has every right to worry about, but, there's also Lyric's biological father to think about. Percy was a stubborn man, and if he started doing something, he'll either finish it or rather be dead. The raven haired woman knew that Percy will come back, whether it be now or in twenty years.

Kyle frowned slightly at the scowl on Alex's thoughtful face. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew what Alex was thinking. The whole time she was around him, he was learning more and more about Alex Garcia- more like Kingsworthy, now. The blond nudged his wife's cheek with his nose to get her attention.

"Alex, stop thinking about... him. Think about some good things, like Lyric, chocolate-"

"And you."

Kyle gave a throaty laugh, "I'm not that big-headed! Am I?"

Alex just grinned and stood up off of Kyle's lap and out of his warm embrace.

She started laughing again at his words, he looked up at her curiously and she clenched her side.

"How old do I look to you? Twelve? I don't think about chocolate!"

He rolled his eyes at Alex; they had their beautiful moments, then they had their childish moments... Well, Alex had her childish moments.

"I did not mean it literally, Mrs. Kingsworthy."

Her eyes lit up at the sound of him calling her Mrs. Kingsworthy. Though those thoughts in the back of her mind haunted her- they never left her again. They came back to make her angry or fearful. She looked around the house almost like it was palace. Would her mother wnat her to live here? Did she honestly care what her mother thought? She hadn't known, but she didn't want to find out.

"What's wrong?" she heard Kyle ask.

"Just thinking,"

"You've been thinking a lot."

"I can't help it, Kingsworthy."

He chuckled "Well damn, Alexandria,"

She shrugged him off "I can tell you this, I love it."

He smiled at her, standing up himself he looked at his wife. He noted her magenta streaks in her raven hair, how her now pale skin looked shiny from the sunrays, and how her silver eyes glowed in the evening light. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, softly kissing her neck. She smiled and turned her head kissing him. He made the kiss more passionate than needed- just to distract the young woman. She turned around wrapping her arms around his neck and he yanked the ponytail holder out of her hair, letting it cascade to her waist.

She fisted his hair as his hands rubbed up and down on her sides. She moaned against his lips and he asked for enterance to her mouth, she granted it instantly. As their tongues danced, she hooked her leg against his waist and he let his hands travel up her shirt. She pulled away, panting.

"Lyric could wake up."

He pushed the flannel shirt off her shoulders, "So?"

"If she wakes up, she's awake If she's awake, we can't have sex, Kingsworthy."

He groaned. "Fine, Alex."

"Don't pout," she pecked his lips and turned around to continue to unpack. She swiftly pulled her hair in a ponytail, she then noticed a picture of a beautiful woman with red hair and blue green eyes.

The same color as Kyle's.

"Who is this? She's gorgeous..." Alex cocked her head at the painting as Kyle came from behind, wrapping his arms around her.

"That's my mum,"

"You're mum? You only have her eye color," she titled her head up to look at him.

"Yes, I do." Kyle stated. "Can we talk about something else?"

Alex gave out a huff. Kyle just lifted her up bridal style and spun her around.

Later on that day, Alex and Kyle were in the kitchen, both unpacking. Lyric was asleep, seeing as Alex just fed and burped her. The woman was making sure all the plates were intact, whereas Kyle was putting away the pans and pots into the cupboards. Thankfully, nothing was shattered, broken or cracked, but Alex's mind couldn't even register that. The only thing Alex could think about was that gorgeous woman in the photo. Kyle's mother. Alex wanted to confront Kyle so badly, but knew that she shouldn't push the boundaries.

Alex was sick of not getting any answers from Kyle. She decided to perk up answers from him, as usual the girl got either good or bad results.

She grabbed a plate, noticing Kyle had his back turned and she threw it against the wall, causing him to jump and instantly spin around to look at his reckless wife, who was just as usual smirking.

"What the hell was that!"

"I wanted your attention..."

"And you couldn't have simply said 'Kyle, can I talk to you?' or something like that!"

She shook her head, "well that's not how I do things Kyle."

He pinched the bridge of his nose. "What do you want?"

"What happened to your mum?"

Kyle froze at her words

* * *

><p><strong>That's it! I can not take all the credit Insanity is My Second Name helped me write it! :D <strong>

**Review! :D**

**xoxo BC**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys this chapter is short :S but I love it anyways. It shows more of Kyle and Alex's love life and what happen to Kyle's mother. )': ... ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Kyle froze at her words, he didn't want to answer anything about his mother; it was just too painful and as he began to walk away, Alex, who hated people walking away from her, jumped on his back. He groaned at this girl's stubbornness.<p>

She didn't know when to quit.

Ever.

"Tell me," Alex whispered in his ear, before kissing it.

She felt him shudder, she sighed. He was just as stubborn as her… Okay maybe not _that _stubborn. Alex kissed down his ear to his neck, then to his shoulder. She felt him shudder with excitement, she nipped at his skin and then he dropped her on the ground and causing her to land with a thud. He pinned her on the floor, she smirked up at him. He roughly kissed her lips, to the point where they were swollen instantly.

Alex pushed him off of her and got up quickly, she stared down at him with amused silver eyes.

"I'm going to take a shower," she said and skipped away out of the kitchen.

Kyle groaned once again.

Little did Kyle know this was part of Alex's plan.

Once in the bathroom, Alex slipped off her flannel shirt slowly letting it fall off over her shoulders, she kicked off her shoes, and took off her socks; she pulled all of her clothing off her, leaving her completely naked. She turned on the shower, and stepped in it, pulling her hair out of the ponytail.

She sighed against the warm water hitting her body, damping her curls. She ran her hands through her hair letting it fully yet her hair. She felt relaxation with the water on. She closed her eyes, and then suddenly she felt hands on her waist. She yelped in surprise and turned around to see a very wet and a very naked Kyle.

She smirked up at him.

"How may I help?"

He pulled her closer to him. He smirked back at her.

"I can think of a lot of ways."

She stood on her tip toes and brought her lips against his.

* * *

><p>"KYLE!" Alex screamed as she hit her climax.<p>

She was pressed against the wet wall, her legs were wrapped around Kyle's waist, he pulled out her slowly, almost tortuously. Her breathing started to get back to normal. Her chest was heaving and he was panting. She stepped out of the shower and wrapped the towel around herself as Kyle shut off the shower and pulled a shower around his waist.

"That was…soothing," Kyle smirked at his wife.

Alex rose her eyebrows at her husband "Now that I did that for you, you have to do something for me."

"Like what?"

"I need you to talk to me; I told you everything that has happen to me. It's not fair that you won't talk to me about your past." She frowned at him and turned to walk away to the bedroom, grabbing one of Kyle's shirts and pulled on a black lace underwear.

She pulled the shirt on as Kyle got dressed.

They both didn't say anything.

Alex sat down on the bed, staring at her hands and Kyle sat down next to her.

"My mom, Bethany, she had a psychotic depression… Like you… She had episodes and she started seeing and hearing things… Again like you. Expect, she didn't try to kill herself and she didn't want any help either. My dad… He was in denial. She was hearing and thinking that something was chasing her. She crashed into another car. She died instantly."

"Kyle… I am so sorry,"

Kyle looked at her with tears in his eyes, "Why did she have to die?"

Kyle leaned his head against her shoulder, and Alex wrapped her arm around Kyle's shoulders, trying her best to comfort him.

Truth be told she had never had before.

"I don't know why, but I know if you love someone enough, they'll know it even if they're here or not."

He looked at Alex "I love you so much,"

She kissed him softly "I love you too,"

"Please don't ever leave me."

"I won't."

"Promise me, Alex."

"I promise, I swear."

Kyle laid down with Alex in his arms, as she laid her head on his chest.

"Lyric looks like she's already one." Alex whispered

"She gets older by month, Alex."

Alex thought back on how Lyric looked, she didn't look anything Percy; she looked everything like Alex. Lyric already had long black hair that went to her shoulders, her frosty blue eyes looked more like Alex's shape and her olive complexion brought out her eyes.

She was already up to Alex's foreleg.

She sighed

"I don't want my baby to grow up,"

Kyle looked down at Alex "She won't," a thought flashed his mind and he looked at Alex "We just had two rounds of sex when we haven't had sex in a month."

She laughed at this "Yeah, so?"

Kyle was about to say something, but then Lyric's cries rang in their ears.

"You're turn, Lex."

"Fine."

Alex got up to walk to out of the room,

"Hey!"

"Yup?" Alex turned to look at her husband.

He smiled "Thanks for talking to me."

She smiled and nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>okay guys that's it! :D Review and check out my book that's in stores! Order it! :D <strong>

**Link's on my profile! Order and read! **

**xoxox BC**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! I think this chapter is sort of sad): but it is surprising. Sorry of the OCC but It's my story and I write what I want to write, not what other people want me to write. :) Just had to put that out there! And anyways like this chapter! And also check out my youtube channel BrAiNcHiLd98. It has a fan made trailer of my book uploaded! Please check out and comment, rate , like?(: I actually cried writing this chapter)':**

**Anyways enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Lyric officially looked like a three year old, one more year and she would be a four year old forever. The only reason that was happening was because Alex's immortal blood had mixed into Percy's demi god blood, causing a disorder in her blood system. Lyric already had long raven hair, her frosty eyes looked a lot more Alex's shape of eyes and the three year old was up to her mother's knees as she was up to Kyle's foreleg.<p>

Considering he was six feet tall…

Alex stared at her daughter for a moment as she ate her cereal, she smiled slightly at the little girl's quietness. Lyric looked up at Alex, curiously.

"Mommy?"

"Yeah, Ly?"

"Why do you look so sad?"

Alex sat down, and looked Lyric "It's grown up stuff,"

"I 'wanna grow up just like you!" Lyric said with her mouth full.

Alex stared her, and forced a smile. No – she didn't want Lyric to grow up her. She didn't want what happen to her to happen to Lyric.

She wanted her to be safe, to be happy,

Not to be depressed

And psychotic.

Lyric got off her chair, and walked toward Alex who sat across from her. She got onto her lap and Alex wrapped her arms around her daughter.

"You're so pretty, you know that right, Lyric?"

She nodded "You and daddy tell me all the time!" she giggled

Alex smiled again.

Finally in eight years she started smiling again.

This was her new life.

* * *

><p>Alex sat on the couch in Kyle's dark grey sweater, skinny jeans and black combat boots. She waited for Kyle to back from College. She would wait until Lyric was in school, then go to college, till then Kyle went to college and worked as an assistant to a lawyer.<p>

He made money.

Apparently the lawyer he worked with was his father's best friend, so he helped Kyle out with money.

Alex was grateful for that.

Her phone started ringing; the young woman quickly answered it.

"Hey, Kyle,"

_"Hey,"_

"What's up?"

_"Babe, I am going to be home late, so please don't wait up, okay?"_

"But why?"

_"It's for a court case; I have to get the papers ready for William." _

Alex sighed "Okay,"

_"I love you,"_

"I love you too."

The line went dead, and she sighed, leaning back against the couch, Lyric was asleep and Alex should be asleep also, but she couldn't. She still was getting used to the time changes.

She pulled her knees to her chest, and rested her chin on her knees. She started at the empty fire fireplace. She got up off of the couch, walking slowly to the fire place and rose her hand to it.

Flames began to spark in it.

It didn't warm her at all.

She sighed in defeat.

Nothing seemed to help of how lonely she was.

All of her friends were in America

Effy

Mia

Miles

Chiron

Elli

Everyone.

* * *

><p>There was a knock on the door, she got up from her crouch, walking to the door, she felt her stomach turn with a bad feeling. She opened the door, then a fist hit her cheek.<p>

She stumbled backwards in pain and surprise.

"What the fuck?" She yelped

"Miss me?"

She looked up at the familiar man.

Perseus Jackson.

Fan-fucking-static

He slammed her against the wall, and she head butted him, causing him to groan in pain. She slipped past him under his arm, and she raced toward the stairs; he grabbed her leg, causing her to hit her head against the steps.

She groaned in pain, and flipped herself around kicking him in the face.

"Fuck you!" she shouted at him

"Fuck you too!" he growled pinning her on the steps and brought her wrist above her head.

She felt tears spill from her eyes, as he pushed up her sweater and bra away and assaulted her breast with his mouth.

She screamed and cried.

He looked up at her "Miss me haven't you."

His hand ended up her crotch gripping it.

She screamed and bucked underneath. "Get the fuck off of me!"

Getting off her, he punched her in the face, and kicked in the side four times, gave on stomp on her back. She let out a sharp cry of pain.

"Where's blondie?"

She didn't answer, she curled in fetal position and sobbed as blood dripped on the side of her face and she laid there bruised as Percy shrugged and leaned closer to her.

"You haven't forgotten about me nor will you ever." He whispered in her ear. "I'm back, bitch."

She squeezed her eyes shut and thought about Kyle as Percy walked out of the house without another word.

She began to sob.

After what seemed like hours to Alex, she was laying on the floor with her sweater to pushed up to her neck, and blood matting in her hair, she heard Kyle to call out her name.

"Alex!" She looked up to see Kyle staring at her with widen eyes.

Alex winced at the loudness of his voice.

He gently pushed down the sweater, picking her up, and cradled her in his arms.

"Baby, what happen?"

"He came back."

"Did he rape you!"

She shook her head "He just touched me...and beat me."

Kyle raced up stairs with Alex in his arms, he ran into Lyric's room and found soft crying coming from the closet. He set Alex down on Lyric's bed and timidly walked toward the closet.

He opened it and saw Lyric sitting in the closet with her arms around her knees. She looked up at Kyle, her frosty blue eyes stared up at his.

Meeting his blue green eyes with her frosty silvery blue eyes.

Those eyes both had pain in them.

"Daddy, why was mommy screaming?"

* * *

><p><strong>): I told it was a sad chapter! I told you! But anyways. Review! And the link to my published book is on my profile! :D <strong>

review please, and actually ask me what you think is going to happen next, because I need ideas :)

xox BC


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys! Two chapters in one day! Wow! haha I am so good at this uploading thing! :D hehe... Anyways this is a week after Alex was sexaully assaulted... So yeah and this has a little spat between Kyle and Alex. You know the whole wife and husband thing! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>I don't mind spending everyday<em>

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

_And she will be loved_

_She will be loved_

_It's not always rainbows and butterflies_

_It's compromise that moves us along, yeah_

_My heart is full and my door's always open_

_You can come anytime you want_

"I want to forget," Alex said slowly

Kyle looked up from the papers on his desk; he noticed Alex was leaning against the door frame to his office. She was in alexander Wang mini pocket tank only reached just a couple of inches past her hips, fishnets, a leather jacket and her signature entirety black buckle boots. Her dark hair cascaded over her shoulders.

Her eyes were red from crying, and her make up smeared along her cheeks.

He had never seen his wife in such a stage ever since she went in psychotic depression.

The hell with that...

She was a wreck.

"Forget what happen?" he questioned leaning back against his chair.

She nodded "I want to remember what it feels like when you touched me. Not Percy."

"Alex…"

"Now." Her voice was in a biting tone.

"Alex, but Ly-"

"But Lyric nothing, I was sexually assaulted! I just want to feel what it felt like when my husband touched me not this fucking prick!"

"But-"

"Kyle you have been complaining all this time about me not having sex with you like we used to before Lyric was born! Now when I need it the most, you won't? What. The. Fuck?"

"It's not that, I have work to do, Lex."

"So! I was almost raped a week ago! My daughter could have died too!"

"You're daughter! Listen to yourself, Alex! I am helping you raise her, damn it! She calls me 'daddy'; she is not only your child. For Christ's sakes."

Alex glared at him "What the hell? She has me and Percy's blood! She isn't even related to you! All I am asking is for you to have sex with me. What the fuck is the big deal!"

"So! Just because you want me to have sex with you, doesn't automatically mean I will drop everything and race to you!" Kyle said jumping to his feet.

"I am not saying that, Kingsworthy!"

"Then what the hell are you saying for fuck's sake!"

"I just want to fucking forget what happen!" she yelled at him.

She turned swiftly on her heels, and stormed out of his office. He settled back in his chair, defeated, he pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed in annoyance. He heard the front door slam close. His eyes widen, he got up and ran out of his office, and called out Alex's name.

Of course, she was not there.

His blue green eyes were filled with panic. He ran upstairs and checked on Lyric to see if she was fully asleep. Thankfully for him she was fully asleep and the great thing about that she was a deep sleeper. Kyle carefully closed the door to Lyric's room and ran down the stairs. He grabbed his jacket, then ran out of the house.

* * *

><p>It was raining heavily.<p>

He groaned in annoyance and he saw a figure walking a few blocks away. He ran after that figure, hoping it was Alex, but honestly he didn't know. He wasn't sure it was her or not. All he knew is that Alex was wearing black.

As usual.

The figure sat at a bus bench where there was cover from the rain.

"Hey!" His British accent stood out to Alex's ears.

Kyle walked toward the bus stop slowly, so Alex didn't feel alarmed and run.

It was her animal instincts.

She was after all a werewolf too.

He walked up to her as she lit a cigarette and took a deep drag.

"Hey, Princess."

He sat down next to her

She gave him sides glance "What the fuck do you want? What you want to divorce me? Maybe it's because I'm too tainted for your liking!"

"Alex's that not the reason why, I just am busy."

"Lately you have really busy!" She said taking another drag of her cigarette.

"It's not because I don't want to be home."

"Really? You could have fooled me. You didn't come home yesterday till three in the morning." She looked at him

"Are you cheating on me?"

Kyle's face broke out with surprise and anger "Why the fuck would I cheat on you!"

Alex snorted looking back at the road "Because I'm a pain in the ass, and cause too much trouble. Which is how I got the nickname 'Trouble' ironic huh?"

"Alex, I wouldn't cheat on you and you aren't a pain in the ass"

She looked at him with tears in her eyes, it broke his heart to see her broken expression.

"Then why do I get hurt so much?"

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so yeah, the next chapter will have Kyle's answer! So yeah please reviewwww! I love them especially the ones from Insanity is My Second Name! :D I can't thank you enough for co-writing with me and reviewing!(: <strong>

**Review!**

**xox BC**


	16. Author's note

**Hey guys! :D Okay some people are messaging me that want a sex scene between Alex and Kyle... I don't know! Oh dear...! Review if you think I should!  
><strong>

**Please&thank you**

**xox BC**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys! :D (wow I say that alot...) this chapter is a little saucy, but not too saucy. And anyways please check out and order my new book! :D It only takes three days for shipping! So please check it out! If you liked the hunger games you'll like The Flames that Engulf Us! Check out my character promos on my youtube channel BrAiNcHiLd98! Please&thank you! :D**

* * *

><p>Kyle stared at her, shocked; it never crossed his mind why she was getting hurt. He just figured it was because of her value to life. The fact she was the only werewolfdemi goddess, he thought people were trying to break her down.

Sometimes he thought they had.

But she was stronger than he thinks.

He tried his best to think of a question, though he couldn't actually find one; but yes he still tried, but then he noticed tears slipping out of Alex's glowing eyes as she took another drag from her cigarette.

She pulled out her pack and her lighter from her pocket, handing them to him, their fingers brushed each other.

She didn't understand why the fuck everything had happen the way it did.

He lit his cigarette and took a drag.

He sighed "It's good to be back,"

She laughed, sniffling "Well that's good, I missed New York Kyle."

His expression turned serious again "Where did _he_ touch you?"

She stuck her cigarette between her lips and she moved his hand near her crotch then to her breasts. She felt him tense.

"Did he get inside of you in any way?"

Alex let go of her husband's hand and took the cigarette from between of her lips, taking a drag while doing so.

"No, but he tried to finger me."

Kyle winced "I didn't need to know that."

"You asked."

"I know I did."

"Then stop being a baby and listen." Alex then realized he still had his hand on her lap. She stifled a giggle "Kyle, get your hand off my crotch."

He flicked his cigarette on the ground as Alex stepped on hers, he brought his lips roughly against hers, causing her to moan against his lips.

He pulled her onto his lap, and stood up with her still in his arms, bridal style.

She licked his lips, causing him tighten his arms around her. She grinned against his lips

* * *

><p>Alex gave out yelp of pleasure as Kyle hit one spot, her hands clawing at Kyle's back, leaving scratches on him and he bit onto her shoulder so hard that blood drew. He tasted the metal taste as he licked the blood. He continued to thrust in her, hard.<p>

Though, she hadn't mind.

Her black hair looked like an ink stain against the white pillows; she closed her eyes as he hit certain spots that made her vision go fuzzy.

"Kyle," she moaned over and over again.

He put his hand over her mouth as he bit, sucked, and sucked her neck. Not ever were they this aggressive to each other in bed. Alex let out a scream of pleasure as she hit her climax.

Thankfully Kyle still had his hand over her mouth when she screamed, so she didn't wake Lyric.

He gave one last hard thrust, causing her vision to go fuzzy again, reaching his climax and he collapsed on top of her, panting. Alex's breath was starting to get back to normal.

Kyle raised his head to look her in the eye with an amused smile "That was wild,"

She kissed him softly "We should do that more often, be more aggressive."

He smirked and rolled off of her "We should,"

She nodded, getting up and pulling Kyle's shirt, then got under the comforter. "You're sexy when you're aggressive."

He laughed, getting up and grabbed boxers and pulled them on, then got under the white comforter with her. "Well, you liked getting bit like that?"

She shrugged "I'm used to bleeding,"

He fell silent, but then kissed her shoulder "I love you,"

"I love you too," she smiled and kissed him softly.

He brought her closer to him, nuzzling his face in her neck, and closed his eyes, inhaling her vanilla scent "You smell so good,"

She wrapped her arm around his shoulder as he wrapped his around her waist, pulling her close like a teddy bear.

"How about another round?" he whispered

She let out a small laugh "How about we just talk?"

He grunted

"Whatever, Kyle."

"Do you still him on you?"

She peered down at him "No,"

"Why?"

"Because you fucked me hard,"

"Dirty mouth,"

"You are just as raunchy as me." Alex smirked "I just am not afraid to show it."

"Right…"

"You know it's true. No clean good man would have fucked me just the way you did." She rolled her eyes as he lightly placed a kiss on her neck.

"Alright, fine you're right."

"I know I am," Alex laughed as he slid a hand down her thigh

"Since I admitted you were right, can we have a second round?" He said lifting his head to look at his wife.

She smirked at him "Alright,"

He grinned and got back on top of her, yanking the shirt over her head.

* * *

><p>Alex woke up with Kyle's head on her shoulder and Lyric jumping on the bed.<p>

"Mommy! Daddy! Wake up!"

Kyle's eyes shot open and he glanced at Alex who seemed perfectly calm.

"Ly, go dressed." She said to her daughter.

Lyric hopped off their bed and skipped out of the her parent's bedroom.

Alex got up and closed the door, locking it.

She glanced Kyle who was staring at her, shocked.

"What?"

"You just acted like Lyric didn't come into the bedroom when we were naked."

"We were under the comforter." She shrugged

"Wow,"

"What, Kyle?" she said turning around to look at her husband as he put a new pair of boxers and pants on.

Alex walked toward drowse, pulling on blue lacey underwear and a black bra. She pulled on a miso printed crop top on , and pulled on a grey studded light acid wash skirt with black round platform pumps. She walked into the bathroom and put her usual smoky eye shadow on.

Once she was done, she walked into the bedroom to find Kyle gone, she figured that Kyle was in the kitchen with Lyric. As she walked toward the kitchen she heard Lyric giggling and laughing and she peered into the kitchen to see Kyle tickling her.

All she did was smile.

Kyle noticed her as she walked into the kitchen "I have to go to work,"

"Okay, bye, love you."

"Love you too,"

Alex turned her focus on Lyric, and smiled down at her little girl.

"Hey!" she heard Kyle call out at the door way of the entrance to their home.

"Yeah?" she said peering down the hallway to look to at him.

"Are we on tonight?"

"Oh we are _so _on."

* * *

><p><strong>Haha okay so yeah this was a little smutty, so sorry! But people were asking so yeah...! I think I maintained it pretty well(: Anyways review! :D <strong>

**I love reviews! **

**xoxox BC**


	18. Chapter 18

**Wow! Oh my Gosh! 18 chapters already! Yes good sir! :) Freak the freak out people! This really revolves around Alex's nightmares and after maths of thins :S so yeah! **

**And I really do want to cowrite again with some one! I am slowly going into writers block and I NEED help! **

**I don't want to quite writing this story because I can't think of a single damn thing -.- that would be so stupid!): **

**And I love writing this story! Like I loved writing The Deepest Cut! :D And No I will not be writing anymore sex scenes in this story, maybe mentions of it. But not like what I did the last chapter! Nope! **

**Anyways I'm rambling over here :S **

**Enjoy Alex would want you too! :D**

* * *

><p><em>Alex leaned against the bed, with her shirt pulled up exposing her bare back to her father who had a belt in his hand. He paced behind her. It's been year since Kaya had died, Alex had gone straight back into depression. She had already tried to kill herself once.<em>

_The girl was only thirteen years old. _

_"Kaya's dead only because of you," he sneered whipping her again._

_Alex let out a sharp cry. _

_The thirteen year old had welts all over her back. _

_The color of bright angry red_

_She bit her lip so hard that she tasted blood._

_No, she thought, it's your fault._

_"You little bitch!" he hissed whipping her once again._

_She cried out in pain and leaned forward, wishing and praying that her sister was there to protect her. _

_"It's your entire fault," he whipped her harder than usual. _

_She screamed in pain as she felt blood drip down her back. _

Alex let out a sharp whimper, kicking the comforter off of her. Her flashbacks were starting to turn into nightmares.

But that was no real surprise.

_"He's drunk again," six year old Alex whispered against her ten year old sister, Kaya, who held her little sister close her. _

_"If we be quiet, he won't hear us."_

_Just because they're young didn't mean that they didn't know that wasn't the truth. Those two little girls tried to protect each other, even though the age difference… _

_They acted as if they were the same age. _

_Kaya rubbed her little sister's back as she softly cried. _

_Alex tried her best not to cry usually, but when their father was drunk things turned worse than usual. _

_"Where the fuck are you two!" Antonio yelled and the next thing they heard was smashing._

_They figured it was a beer glass._

_Alex turned away from the sound, and Kaya's senses narrowed. She could the heavy footsteps of their father's coming toward their room._

_Kaya got up; grabbing Alex's hand and dragged her toward the bed they shared. _

_"Get under it, now!" Kaya hissed_

_Alex nodded, and got under it. Thankfully for the little girl, she was small and petite; she could fit under it without any problems. Why Kaya didn't get under the bed was a different story. Not because she couldn't fit under it, it was because if they both hid their father would look for them and find them, and then punish them even worse. _

_Kaya stood fist clenched, staring at the door. She had to put a brave face on, for her little sister. Antonio stumbled into the room slamming the door open. He let out a wolf like growl and grabbed Kaya's black waist length hair, yanking on it. She let out a howl of pain as her father pushed her onto the ground and started beating on her._

_Little Alex, still under the bed, watched everything with tears streaming down her cheeks. _

Alex tossed and turned as another nightmare/flashback came into her mind.

_Alex struggled against the chair she was tied to, the sixteen year old felt angry frustrated tears welled in her eyes and loose black strands coming from her pony tail fell in her face. _

_"Question, who do you respect?" Antonio said pacing a little button in his hand "Answer,"_

_"You!" She lied through her teeth _

_"Good, who do you fear?"_

_"You!" the teenager struggled against the chair._

_This was like a game for him, Alex knew that. It was his way of training her. This was his way of entertainment. _

_It was sick. _

_"Question: Who do you love?"_

_That had triggered something in Alex. "No fucking you!" She spat at his direction _

_He glared at her "Wrong answer,"_

_He pressed the button and shocks of electricity went through Alex's body causing her to her roll back her head and give out a blood curling scream. He removed his finger from the button and Alex's head fell down staring at her lap, she licked the blood that was on lip. _

_"Are you sorry?"_

_She still stared down at her lap "Yeah, I'm sorry." _

_He cocked his head "For what?"_

_She lifted her head to look at him "I have no fucking idea."_

_He smirked at her and pressed the button again._

_Alex gave another blood curling scream._

Alex screamed and shot up from her laying position, causing Kyle to wake up. She got off the bed and ran toward the bathroom. She got on her knees in front of the toilet and began to viciously vomit.

She only did that when she was in shock or fearful.

This time it was in fear.

She cried as she did.

Before she knew it, Kyle was behind her, rubbing her back and trying to sooth his distressed wife.

"I can still feel his hate." Alex said before passing out.

* * *

><p><strong>Awww poor Ali): ... I really love writing her character, because she is a very complex character, she has you guessing every minute. I wouldn't say she's predictable(: <strong>

**Anyways Please anyone who is reading this story! Please message me to cowrite with me! **

**PLease&thank you!**

**xox BC**


	19. Chapter 19

**Heyy guys!(: I know it's been awhile since I have last updated, two months to be exact :S so sorry! **

**But anyways Please enjoy this chapter! It has little of Minerva and Antonio's background in it!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Kyle pulled Alex between his legs, wrapping his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her head as she brushed Lyric's hair. Lyric's long black hair had reached her waist, looking like an ink stain going down her back.<p>

She looked so much like Alex.

Kyle admired Alex's grown beauty

Her dark makeup wasn't as heavy as it was a year ago

Her clothing wasn't as dark as it was a year ago

She wasn't a dark person anymore.

When there was a knock on the door, Lyric jumped out of Alex's arms and jumped up and down.

"Daddy! Daddy! Someone's at the door!"

Alex looked up at Kyle with an amused smile; he looked down at her and smiled back. He got up and went to the door; she glanced at Lyric who was standing with a frown on her face.

"Ly? Ly, what's wrong?" Alex said getting to her feet.

"There's something wrong, mommy." She said

"What do you mean, Lyric?" Alex said getting to her feet

"Alex, come here!" Kyle called from the door away.

"Okay," she said as she walked to the entrance of their home.

As Alex made her way to the doorway, she ran her hand through her hair and walked toward the door. She froze when she saw her mother.

Anger boiled in her.

She stormed past Kyle and pushed her mother, she stumbled backwards as young dark haired woman stalked over to her.

The young woman had no shame

She blamed her mother for all her problems

She left her and her sister with that monster

She let Antonio kill Kaya and abuse Alex.

Everything was her fault.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing here!" she yelled as Kyle grabbed her, holding her back.

"Hello to you too, daughter." She snapped standing to her feet and brushing herself off.

"Just leave my family and I alone!" Alex screamed, thrashing against Kyle, who struggled to restrain her.

"Alexandria Maria Delimar Garcia, do not speak to your mother that way!" Minerva growled

"You aren't my mother!" she screamed "You are a lying bitch who left me to die!"

"Alex, stop!" Kyle yelled

Alex ended up breaking free from Kyle's grip and she jumped, phasing into a werewolf. Minerva smiled as she remembered Alex's father's temper and how he phased into a wolf when he felt threaten or angry.

She missed him.

She missed the old him

"You look like you're father when you're a wolf." Minerva said

"Mommy?" Lyric's voice asked

Alex phased back into a human, rushing to her daughter who stood, scared, and biting her nail. Alex was horrified; her daughter just witnessed her phase into a werewolf. She picked her up quickly, and turned to look at her mother.

"I need you to leave my family alone." She said and turned to walk inside the house.

She closed the door, and Kyle turned to look at Minerva, who looked down.

"Why are you back?" he asked "Haven't you done enough to that girl?"

"Alex is my daughter; I just wanted to speak to her."

"Really?" his English accent was sour "The last time you spoke to her, she killed her father."

"The world is better off with that man."

"His _daughter _killed _him_. That's not healthy! Do you have any idea how easy is it for a person who went under psychotic depression to rebound?"

"You know Antonio wasn't always the person who abused people."

"What do you mean?"

"He was a great person at first; I should have seen the red flags, but he didn't seem to be a bad person, but then I went on a date with him and he raped me. I had gotten pregnant with Kaya and I stayed with him, because I wanted Kaya to have a better life. Then he raped me again, I got pregnant with Alex. And I couldn't stay with him anymore, because I was growing attached."

"He raped you?"

"Yes,"

"And you left Alex alone with him?"

"Alex and Kaya was the best thing that had ever happen to me. I love my daughters, but I'm a horrible parent and I know it. When Kaya died I knew automatically that Alex's life was in terrible danger."

"You figured that out when Kaya was murdered? How about after you were first raped! Or when he raped you for the second time."

"I didn't think he would hurt Alex the way he has been."

"He sexually abused you, she was a sex slave."

"She told you?"

"It wasn't hard to figure out!" He exclaimed "She showed all the signs of a sexually abused victim. Change in behavior, change in appearance, change in friends, and telling someone when you will be there and where you are. All symptoms of a sexually abused person."

"Does anyone else know about her abuse?"

"Her friend, Mia."

"My niece."

"I guess." He glared at her "You know what sucks? Is that she can't live a normal life, because you decided to leave her with a monster."

"She wouldn't have been normal even if she tried."

When she started fading, Kyle's anger boiled, and then he couldn't bear the thought of his wife getting hurt.

He knew she was beginning to be sane again, but he knew it was easy for her to go off the rails again.

He walked inside his home, and saw Alex sitting in front of the piano, he leaned against the doorway and listened to Alex.

_There is no upper hand_

_I'm giving you mine_

_It doesn't have to end up wasting your time_

_There's things that I could say_

_But hear it my way_

_I want to let you know that it's all okay_

She stopped playing "I know you're there."

"Then you should know you're amazing."

The next thing he knew, she was sobbing into her hands and he walked toward her and pulled her to her feet, letting her cry into his chest. She wrapped her arms around his waist and cried silently.

"Hey, remember. Everything is going to be okay." He whispered in her hair.

"How can you be so sure?" she murmured

"Because, I'm sure."

But truth be told.

Kyle Kingsworthy wasn't sure about a damn thing anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>Aww Kyle, you gotta love him! <strong>

**Anyways the next chapter will be up a lot sooner than this one haha, but if any of you guys are Vampire Diaries fans please check out my story Dangerous Attractions! :) **

**Review!**

**xox BC**


End file.
